


Something Borrowed

by Skylar63



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abused Stiles (past), Claiming, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Derek is an alpha, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Homeless Stiles, I'm not sure how rating works but there will be descriptive smut so I am assuming thats Explicit, Knotting, M/M, Mates, POV Multiple, Protective Derek, This story basically full of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar63/pseuds/Skylar63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being kicked out of his home Stiles finds himself living on the streets having to steal to make a living but what happens when he steals the wallet of a very broody, very intense and most importantly extremely hot Derek Hale?</p><p>I can't summarize to save my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I had this idea after seeing this happen at the coffee shop I work at and turned out the kid was homeless and the guy he stole the wallet of was actually so nice and understanding and no charges were pressed he even comforted the kid when he started to cry, seriously there are some really decent people out there! I may or may not be a total softy and gave them a meal on the house because seriously seeing homeless kids on the street having to steal was just awful (he's okay now though!) So with that said there's definitely going to be fluff and Derek is going to be a big snuggler because I dam well wrote so! Hehe Enjoy :)
> 
> Oh and this has nothing to do with the movie 'Something borrowed' I am just so uncreative I couldn't think of anything else to call it.

The sun was shining and the birds were singing. It was basically a beautiful morning which is probably why Derek wanted to murder everything in sight.

The pack insisted on staying up all night seeing how many drinks they could have before they got drunk. Of course he didn’t participate because someone had to watch over them.

Derek sighed getting up deciding that yeah he definitely needed more coffee in his system if he was going to get through today without murdering someone.

Walking over to the counter he put on his best _I am totally fine and feeling just peachy_ smile and orders another triple espresso.

“$3.50” The girl who keeps letting her eyes wander down his body says and Derek just scowls and goes for his wallet which for some reason isn’t in his pocket, suddenly he remembers putting it on the table when he was fishing out his phone to check the time and...... Yep his wallet is definitely gone.

Trying his best not to wolf out in the middle of a busy coffee shop he takes a deep breath tells the girl to forget it and walks out the door, once out he sniffs the air straight away sensing the scent of his _stolen_ wallet. Oh someone was definitely going to be murdered and they were about a block away _‘they probably think they’re safe and got away by now’_ Derek growls at the thought and walks as fast as he can through a busy street without barging into pedestrians.

Rounding the corner Derek can sense his wallet was in from the looks of it an alley.

At the end of the alley there was someone with a hoodie on, their clothes looked worn out and they smelled horrid. Derek could hear their stomach growling like they haven’t had a decent meal in days and suddenly Derek didn’t feel so bad that he was about to put this scum bag out of their misery because nobody steals from Derek Hale, nobody steals from an alpha.

Quietly Derek made his way over until he was standing right behind the person, doing his best not to wolf out or growl because that would ruin all the fun, no he wanted to make this person feel un easy before he showed his fangs and ripped their throat out with his teeth.

“Disappointed you didn’t rob someone with more money on them?”

The person instantly stiffens and Derek growls in satisfaction at the pickup in their heart beat.

Slowly the person turns around and backs up hoodie still covering their face as they take in a deep breath.

“I—I—It was on the table.....”

The person sounded terrified and it made Derek feel uneasy. This wasn’t some old homeless scum. This was a kid, just a teenage boy from the sounds of it.

Derek takes another step forward crowding the boy into the wall before grabbing his hoodie and pulling it down to show his face and this definitely was just a teenager, a very skinny, pale, beat up, scared homeless teenage boy and the urge to kill was replaced with the urge to protect.

The boy was shaking looking everywhere, refusing to meet Derek’s eye. Derek decided to take a step back and give the boy some space which seemed to be a good idea because his heart beat settled a little.

“You took my wallet because I left it on the table?” Derek asks deciding to ask obvious and easy questions to hopefully make the kid more at ease.

The boy was staring at his feet, probably mentally going over what to say next.

“Y-yeah I know I shouldn’t have I am sorry—Just, just please get it over with” The kid drops into a ball still shaking like he’s waiting for Derek to...... Jesus what the hell has this kid been through to assume ones natural response to a stolen wallet would be to beat a defenseless teenager? Okay sure Derek was going to kill him before but he has had a long night and that was before he saw that it was only a kid.

Sighing Derek decides to get in touch with his soft side and kneels down, slowly grabbing the boy’s hands and removing them from his face. For the first time honey brown eyes meet emerald green ones and despite the awful looking bruise on the kid’s cheek he is kind of gorgeous and his wolf feels the need to claim and mark this boy as his.

Shaking his head Derek cups the kid’s cheek, thumb softly brushing over the bruise there.

“Wha—What are you d-doing?” The kid asks, he doesn’t sound scared and his heart beat seems to be relaxing which is odd considering a complete stranger is caressing his face in an abandoned alley with no one else in sight.

Ignoring the question Derek decides he needs a name to this face “What’s your name?”

The kid stiffens and looks away “Why? Are you going to the police? Dude just beat me up like everyone else it would be better then dealing with them!”

Derek is startled, that is the most words the kids used this entire time and he seriously just said he would rather get beat up then get reported for stealing to the police. Derek suddenly feels a jolt of rage, how dare he say that he’d rather let anyone hurt him; he is far too beautiful to have so many bruises.

Growling Derek jumps up and pulls the kid with him “I have no interest in calling the police. I’d just like to know the name of someone stupid enough to steal my wallet.”

The kid looks relieved before frowning “You’re calling me stupid? You’re the one that left it on the table in the first place to out of it to even notice! How the hell did you find me anyway? I was long gone when you came out of that shop!”

Ignoring the question again Derek scowls “Did you just call me stupid?”

“Wha....” The kid backs up into the wall again fear showing in his brown eyes “No! Not verbally! I didn’t mean it like that! I’m sorry!”

Okay torturing the poor kid was getting old now. All Derek wanted was a damn name!

“I’ll tell you what. You tell me your name and I let the fact you stole my wallet slide. Deal?”

The kid nods his head “Stiles.”

“Stiles?” Derek asks confused, _what the hell is a Stiles?_

“Yeah, it’s my name, well not really but no one can ever pronounce my actual name and honestly I hate it so I go by Stiles. It’s a permanent nick name.”

“Right well Stiles.” Derek held out his hand waiting for Stiles to take it.

Slowly Stiles put the wallet in his out stretched hand and Derek looks at it in confusion before laughing. “Thanks but that’s not what I meant.”

Stiles looks up at him frowning “W-what do you want then?”

Derek doesn’t answer, he just puts his wallet back in his pocket and grabs Stiles hand dragging him out of the alley towards his car.

“What? I thought you weren’t taking me to the police!” The kid, _Stiles,_ whines.

“Were not.” Is all Derek responds with.

“Wait.” Stiles gulps. “Then where are you taking me?”

He doesn’t answer; this kid asks way too many questions. Also he has a stupid name which somehow adds to Derek not wanting to answer.

“Hey! Fellow human being you’re dragging along here! Jesus how are you so strong? I can see you have muscles under that stupid leather jacket but this is just ridiculous! It’s like my struggling isn’t even budging you!” Derek grins, he isn’t even using his werewolf strength, if Stiles really wanted to escape he could.

“Hello? Can you please just answer my—Oh wow “ Stiles stops talking when Derek unlocks the door to his black camaro. “That’s a really nice car, I—I can’t get in that, I’ll just make the seats dirty, trust me you’re better off leaving me to go steal some other poor suckers wallet.”

“Okay let’s compromise.” Derek says smirking like he just won the lottery.

“Okay.” Stiles says slowly.

“If I open my wallet and the fifty dollars is still in there then I will give it to you and you can go freely, but if it’s not you shut the hell up and get in the damn car without a word. Deal?”

Stiles gulps and Derek’s smirk grows “So should I bother checking or are you done with playing hard to get?”

Stiles eyes widen comically “Wait. No, just no man please I’m a virgin I would be of no use to you! Please just—“

“Shut up! I am not interested in fucking you.” Okay not exactly true. Derek definitely finds Stiles appealing but he isn’t going to try anything with him. “Do I really look like I need to take advantage of poor teenage boys to get laid?”

Stiles lets his eyes wander up and down Derek’s body in a way that seems to interested to be purely innocent and when Derek smells the first hint of arousal coming from the younger male it takes all his will power to not just throw him in the back seat and claim him.

“N-no.” Stiles finally answers “Sorry for jumping to that conclusion, it was stupid now I think of it, why the hell would you want me” he lets out an uneasy laugh “Dude you’re like something from a magazine!” Stiles looks away seeming very nervous.

“Well now that we have settled that” Derek walks around to the driver’s side and opens the door before asking “Are you getting in or not?”

Stiles looks unsure and his pulse picks up but he slowly nods and gets in the passenger side closing the door behind him.

Derek follows after him shutting his own door before saying “Buckle up.” And starts the car pulling out of the parking lot.

*****

“You live here?” Stiles asks mouth agape when they pull up at the Hale mansion out in the preserve.

Stiles knew this house; it was the one that got burned down killing nearly the entire Hale family that resided in it.

It was rebuilt now and it looked amazing. Who the hell was this guy? By the time Stiles thought to ask his name he had told him to stop talking and considering only half an hour ago Stiles had stolen his wallet he figured he already wasn’t in the guys good books.

Honestly he didn’t even know why he got in the car. He had the chance to leave but he didn’t want to. Whoever this guy was he hadn’t hurt him despite the fact he had just stolen his wallet, the last guy that caught him stealing punched him in the face and bruised his ribs so the fact that this guy hadn’t hurt him made Stiles feel at ease and he was desperate for human company, not only cause this guy was the most attractive person he has ever seen but he was also so sick of being alone and afraid. This guy could have brought him out here to kill him and Stiles still wants to be here.

“Yeah.” The guy replies bringing Stiles out of his zoned out state. “I grew up here.”

Now that is some useful information. But that means that... “Wait, are you Derek Hale?” Stiles asks without even thinking of how he’s meant to explain how he knows that.

“How the fuck did you know that?” and yeah that was exactly what Stiles was hoping he wouldn’t ask.

“Uh my dad he was the sheriff when the house was burned down. I read the report on it.” Stiles UN does his seat belt and quickly gets out of the car. For once in his life he doesn’t feel like talking because if they continue this conversation he just knows he will break down and he does not want to cry in front of Derek Hale.

“Stiles.” Derek calls out his voice soft and comforting. It makes Stiles stiffen.

Suddenly a strong hand is on the small of his back guiding him up the porch stairs and to the front door which Derek unlocks and lets them in.

Stiles looks around the house, there’s no pictures or anything sentimental, the walls are a cream colour and the whole place just seems really lonely. Is that why Derek brought him here? He felt lonely? Stiles feels himself smiling at the thought, it wouldn’t be so bad keeping him company. If Derek wanted him to stay he wouldn’t say no, not that Stiles expects Derek to want him to stay, he doesn’t know why he’s here but he has a feeling that he will be back on the streets alone by the end of the night and that makes his gut clench un comfortably.

“What’s on your mind?” Derek asks like he can sense Stiles discomfort.

“Uh nothing important I was just thinking it must be scary here by yourself. I know I couldn’t live here by myself, I’d be carrying a baseball bat everywhere I go.” Stiles tries his best to sound calm and relaxed but by the look on Derek’s face he failed.

“There are three bathrooms, two upstairs and one around the corner to the right, go take a shower I will go find you something else to wear. Leave your clothes outside the door I will put them in the wash.”

“What?” Stiles says in confusion “You want me to take a shower? Why?”

“Honestly, you smell horrible.”

Stiles puts his hand over his heart looking mock insulted.

Derek laughs and it really is music to his ears cause Derek has a wonderful laugh and Stiles gets a warm fluttery feeling inside because he caused that wonderful sound to come from Derek’s mouth.

“Go and shower, I’ll get you clothes and cook something for when you get out.”

Stiles finds himself beaming. Somehow stealing a guys wallet has gotten him a shower and a free meal. It made no sense, what could a guy like Derek possibly want from him? Sure he could clean the house and be like his house keeper but the place was spotless. Stiles sighs out a grateful “Thank you.” And goes to find the bathroom.

*****

After dumping the clothes outside the shower door Derek starts making lunch. He had no idea what he was doing with this kid. Well he had an idea of what he’d like to do but that all seemed entirely inappropriate since saying that he wouldn’t do that is the only reason Stiles got in his car in the first place. But Derek couldn’t help wanting to claim Stiles. He was a virgin and he’d be the first person to touch him and that was driving his wolf a little mad, this kid was going to be the death of him and he had only known him for about an hour.

The only thing in his fridge were eggs and bacon, _good enough_ Derek decided and grabbed them turning the stove on and getting a fry pan out.

Derek listened to the shower running as he cooked lunch, listened to the way Stiles heart beat, how he moaned in pleasure as he..... Derek gripped the counter taking steady breaths. Was Stiles seriously getting off in his shower? Letting out a feral growl Derek forced himself to go back to preparing lunch. He was not going to go break down the door and claim Stiles while he was taking a shower, in fact he’s pretty sure doing that would count as rape.

Scrambling the eggs Derek ignored any sound coming from the shower and focused on the sizzling of the bacon. It was a good enough distraction and soon enough Derek heard the door to the bathroom opening and closing then opening again a few minutes later and Stiles came out into the kitchen with one of Derek’s black v neck shirts on and his track pants which were obviously too big for Stiles despite that being the smallest size he has.

“Lunch is nearly done. The laundry is just across from the bath room.”

Stiles nods his head and leaves only to return a couple seconds later. “Uh I don’t know how your washing machine works.”

Derek sighs “Watch this I will go deal with your clothes.”

Derek walks down the hall into the laundry and sets the timer on the machine and walks out of the laundry to head back to the kitchen and that’s when he smells it, Stiles cum. It’s faint but it’s there, lingering on the tile floor of the shower. Without thinking Derek instinctively walks into the bathroom, sniffing the towel Stiles used and it smells like his body wash, shampoo and conditioner. Derek growls fighting down the overwhelming urge to take what his wolf claims as his.

Dropping the towel Derek quickly walks out of the bathroom shutting the door walking back to the kitchen.

Stiles is already loading food onto a plate when he walks in.

Stiles looks at him for a moment before saying “Uh here’s your food, did you want more?”

“Stiles everything I cooked is on that plate.” Did Derek stutter when he said that he was cooking lunch for the _both_ of them?

Stiles just nods and sets the plate down on the table then looks around uncomfortably and Derek really can’t take it anymore. This kid has gone god knows how long without a proper meal and he actually thinks that he will eat all that food in front of him. He can hear Stiles belly and it sounds like it’s about to com-bust from anger.

“Stiles eat the damn food or I will be forced to hold you down and shove it in your mouth.”

Derek groans when Stiles face heats up and he senses a whiff of arousal. Really? Why did he have to take that in the wrong way?

Fighting off his instinctive nature for the one hundredth time that day Derek says “Eat. Now!”

Stiles stumbles as he goes to sit down and quickly starts eating like an animal.

“Slow down, if you eat to fast you will either choke or throw it all back up later and if you throw up on my clean floors I will bite you.”

“Bite me?” Stiles says with his mouth full before swallowing “It’d be a new one, people have kicked me, slapped me, punched me, scratched me, I’ve even been head butted but never bitten” Stiles shrugs “Doesn’t sound that bad.”

Derek’s stomach clenches at how casually Stiles talks about being beaten, like it’s an everyday thing. What has this kid been through? He said his dad was the sheriff when his house was burnt to the ground.

Derek mentally goes over his memory of that night despite the fact his whole family was basically burnt alive in order to remember the name of the sheriff on duty then.

In the end the night was just too traumatic for Derek to remember anything as specific as whom the sheriff was so he decides to go for a different tactic.

“Stiles.”

The boy in question looks up at him chewing his food before swallowing “Yes?”

“What’s your last name?”

“Stilinski.... Why?”

“Seemed unfair, you knew my full name and I didn’t know yours.” Derek shrugs. “I’ll be back in a couple of minutes there’s something I need to get.”

Stiles just shrugs and goes back to eating.

Derek walks upstairs and into his bedroom grabbing his laptop and turning it on.

When his laptop loads up he types in _beacon hills sheriff Stilinski._ Derek didn’t know what he was expecting to find but an article about a bank robbery came up.

Derek reads over it feeling his jaw clench. He was dead, Sheriff Stilinski died saving a little boys life, the whole article was basically about how heroic it was and how the mother of the little boy was forever grateful of his sacrifice.

The article ends with a picture of the funeral and a little boy who looks no older then fourteen has his hand on the casket, his face blotchy and red from crying. _Stiles._

Derek shuts off the laptop and collapses back into his bed. Stiles father was dead so what about his mother? He wants to ask but something tells him that he has no right to, he has only known the kid for a day and at first he was going to rip Stiles throat out so he didn’t think that he has a right to ask such a personal question.

One thing Derek knew for sure though, he can’t let Stiles go back onto the streets. He won’t let Stiles go back to the streets.


	2. Something Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff because I am a big softy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to stop being lazy and I edited the last chapter. Sorry for my horrid spelling errors. (hoddie, ally, dam. Really Sky? Get your head in the game!) I read over this one so hopefully there aren't any mistakes like that. Marine biology is my major not English so sorry if my spelling or punctuation or even use of words is wrong (I use Google if I'm not sure if the word I am using is appropriate) this story may not be perfect but I am still really enjoying writing it.

Finishing off the eggs and bacon Stiles let out a sigh of relief when that angry pain of hunger subsided and the feeling of being full replaced it.

Maybe he should have left some for Derek but at that moment he was just so hungry. He had gone days without a decent meal and he had jacked off for the first time in months which only added to his appetite because that shower was amazing and he is a teenager, a horny teenager with a thing for a certain tall, dark, handsome enigma, it was about damn time Stiles Jr. Got some attention!

Standing up Stiles took his plate over to the sink _‘what the hell is taking Derek so long?’_ deciding to ignore Derek’s mystery disappearance Stiles went and checked his clothes which were finished in the washing machine.

Grabbing his clothes out and throwing them in the drier seemed like the best idea. Sure he could let them air dry but he didn’t want to inconvenience Derek anymore then he already had. The sooner he got out of Derek’s way the better.

He still didn’t know why Derek brought him here, the only things Stiles mind could possibly come up with were either _it would be easy to hide a body out here_ or _sex._ At first he was positive it was the former but Derek let him shower and he fed him, why kill him after being so damn nice?

Groaning Stiles slumped down against the washing machine, letting the sound of the drier carry him off into a sweet, blissful sleep.

*****

When Stiles woke up he was in a bed, wrapped in a blanket that was just meant for late night snuggling.

Slowly removing himself from the amazing warmth of one of his new favourite things in the world Stiles stood up. Straight away he noticed that he wasn’t wearing the track pants Derek gave him before and he was only in a pair of Derek’s boxer briefs that were still a little loose on him.

Did Derek strip him? Sure the track pants were way too big and he had to hold them up but Stiles legs were pale, bruised and scared. He didn’t want Derek to have to ever see that.

Sighing Stiles grabbed his jeans, underwear, shirt and hoodie and quickly put them on in place of Derek’s clothes.

Stiles walked out of the room to the stairs, he could hear the faint sound of the TV and it sounded like commercials were playing. Ignoring the urge to go down stairs and sit on the couch and watch TV until Derek told him verbally to leave Stiles decided he really didn’t want to hear Derek say it and it would be best if he just thanked him for everything and walked out the door. He had over stayed his welcome.

When Stiles reached the living room Derek was sprawled out on the couch, Shirtless, in a pair of well fitted black boxer briefs and Stiles couldn’t help but stop and admire the view because Derek’s body definitely deserves to be admired, and touched, and licked and—Okay that thought was getting out of hand quickly.

Clearing his throat, Stiles waits for Derek to turn around and acknowledge his presence but he doesn’t. No, Derek just continues watching TV like Stiles doesn’t even exist and it kind of hurts. Like a lot.

Deciding not the make a scene and be a total baby about being ignored. He mumbles out a quick _‘Thank you’_ and turns to leave. He kind of wanted to cry, the first person in months to show him kindness turns out to be the one to hurt him the most and all he did was ignore him, it was sad really that he wanted to stay with a complete stranger who could do really anything to him, it’s not like Stiles could fight off Derek if he wanted to hurt him.

Reaching the front door Stiles reaches for the handle turning it opening the door a few inches before it’s being slammed closed again and Derek is crowding him into it. _Jesus this guy has a thing for being incredibly intimidating._

Stiles gulps and looks Derek in the eye.

Derek has an eye brow raised as if he is questioning Stiles actions. Seriously not even a minute ago Derek was pretending he didn’t exist and now he had him pressed up against a door, has he ever heard of personal space?

“What do you want?” Stiles didn’t mean to sound un grateful but he was still a little bitter about the whole ignoring thing from a few minutes ago.

“Where are you going?” Okay not cool, you can’t answer a question with a question.

“I believe I asked you something first.”

Derek growls, he actually freaking growls like some kind of animal and Stiles wants to hide in a corner because growling isn’t meant to be hot and scary at the same time.

“Where. Are. You. Going.” Derek says it slow with a menacing sort of tone. It makes Stiles shiver.

“I thought I would get out of your way because.... Well you have been so kind and I like you and I didn’t want you to tell me to leave so I kind of just figured I would save you the trouble and leave myself and just a minute ago you were ignoring me!” Stiles doesn’t really know how he went from nervous to admitting he liked Derek back to nervous and then to accusing all in one sentence but Derek just smiles in response and he’s not sure which part of that statement caused it.

“I figured you would just come sit down, it’s going to storm soon, I am not driving you back to some alley in town and you are not going out into the woods in a storm.”

“Oh, I am sure it won’t be that bad if you want me to leave, I’ll be fi—“

“Estimated high winds, thunder and Lighting. Also it’s going to be freezing tonight and that hoodie isn’t going to do much. You’re not leaving Stiles, you want to stay so stay.”

He couldn’t help the beaming smile that lit up his face. Derek wanted him to stay, well he didn’t say it but it was implied.

Derek smiled back and turned around to go back into the living room and Stiles may or may not have stared at his ass as he went. What? He has a nice ass okay; any normal human would stare at it!

Following Derek’s lead Stiles looked around the living room trying to decide what seat he would take. He wanted to join Derek on the couch because that couch looked comfortable as fuck and the desire to be close to Derek didn’t go un noticed either but it seemed inappropriate when there were 2 other perfectly fine looking chairs to take com—

“Stiles stop thinking and just sit where ever you want. I won’t bite your head off if you want to join me.” Derek’s smirking and Stiles feels kind of embarrassed. How long was he standing there looking at all the chairs anyway? He probably looked like an idiot or some kind of lost puppy.

“Uh right, yeah of course, thank you.”

Stiles sits on the far side of the couch away from Derek, he may have said he wouldn’t bite but doesn’t mean Stiles can get all up in his business.

Harry potter is on TV and as much as Stiles wants to watch he can’t help but feel tired. He was asleep all afternoon but he hadn’t gotten a decent night’s sleep in a long time so it was all hitting him now.

Without thinking Stiles curled up into a ball with his head just bumping into Derek’s thigh. Maybe it would have been smarter to be turned the other way but he didn’t want to accidently kick Derek so this position was nice.

Stiles doesn’t know how long he was out for but when he awoke again Harry Potter was still on and he was shaking, Derek wasn’t kidding about it being a cold night.

“Get up.” Derek says and Stiles doesn’t know what to make of that... Does he want him to leave?

“Yeah, sure, okay.” Stiles jumps to his feet wrapping his arms around himself as he watches Derek sprawl across the couch once more still in those damn sexy boxer briefs. How the hell wasn’t he freezing his cute butt off?

“Come here.”

Stiles doesn’t really know what to say to that. Does Derek just want him to stand over him awkwardly or to sit by his side or straddle his lap?

“Stiles.” Derek brings his legs up making room for Stiles to sit down.

So Derek just wanted to be the one lying down then, fair enough.

Sitting on the couch Stiles ignores the cold and focuses on the movie.

“Take off your hoodie.” Now that was unexpected.

“What? Why? It’s freezing!”

“Just take it off.” Derek sounds a little ticked off so Stiles decides to listen instead of just flipping him off.

As soon as Stiles shrugs his hoodie off and tosses it over the couch Derek grabs his arm pulling him in between his legs bringing their chest flush together.

Stiles feels his face going red. “What are you doing?”

He can practically feel Derek’s grin in his voice “You were cold.”

Stiles is about to argue that he would have been warmer with his hoodie on when he realizes that he’s not cold anymore. Derek is so warm and Stiles finds himself snuggling into the warmth, bringing his hands to rest on Derek’s chest and puts his ear above Derek’s heart, letting the beat slowly lull him back to sleep.

*****

Derek can’t help but caress Stiles back as he falls asleep on top of him. He’s not much for snuggling or anything this intimate without sex involved but it’s nice. The way Stiles instantly nestled into his warmth, the way Stiles heart beat so close to his own.

Yeah Derek definitely wanted to keep Stiles, only problem was that Stiles isn’t a pet, he has no idea what Derek is. Telling him seems like the worst possible option. He doesn’t want to lose Stiles, he likes him.

It’s not even a sex thing. Stiles has shown arousal when looking at him, like before when he first saw him on the couch but just because you find someone attractive doesn’t always mean you want to have sex with them or even be with them. Derek had control, he wouldn’t force himself upon Stiles if he wasn’t willing, he also doesn’t want Stiles to give himself over to him because he thinks he has to. No, if Derek is going to claim Stiles it will be because they both want it, and after Stiles finds out the truth about what he is he isn’t even sure Stiles will want to be in the same room as him, let alone a relationship.

Sighing Derek grabs the remote and turns off the TV. This whole situation has gotten out of hand. The kid stole his wallet he isn’t meant to be cuddling him on the couch, yet here he is stroking up and down Stiles back, one arm protectively wrapped around his waist, he doesn’t want Stiles to wake up and try to leave again. He barely controlled himself the first time he heard the front door open.

Deciding that these were all worries for another day Derek closed his eyes, keeping both arms firmly wrapped around Stiles and let sleep over take him.

*****

Stiles woke up sweating, he felt like he was on fire! The sun was out and he and Derek had been snuggling all night.

Any other day Stiles would have smiled and enjoyed the feeling of being wrapped up protectively in someone like Derek’s arms but that day was not today.

Stiles could feel his morning wood pressing up against Derek’s thigh and if Derek woke up he would feel it to.

Stiles tried to struggle, to get out of Derek’s grip but all it did was cause Derek to grunt and shift so he had Stiles pressed into the back of the couch, making the chance of escaping even more difficult.

Groaning he decided to go with a different tactic. Old ladies in bikinis, prunes, two girl’s one cup, blue waffle, he even went as far as thinking about all the times he was beat and abused. But nothing was working, Derek warm breath was ghosting over his ear, his erection was pressed up against Derek’s and—Whoa, Derek was hard too.

Stiles whined, all he wanted was to run to the bathroom and get off before he started shamelessly rutting against Derek for friction.

“Derek, wake up!”

Derek grunted and pulled Stiles body closer, giving his dick sweet friction.

Holding back a moan Stiles tried again “Derek, please I really have to use the bathroom.”

Slowly Derek opened his eyes, which widened when he saw the position he had them in. Derek quickly let go of Stiles and got up walking away without a word.

Stiles got up after him and ran to the bathroom closing the door and putting on a cold shower. As much as he wanted to get off he couldn’t do it with the images of Derek and him snuggling, it was to intimate and Derek probably isn’t gay, although that whole situation was extremely gay the point was he didn’t want to get his hopes up. He didn’t know how long Derek was going to let him stay and if he got attached to quickly only to be told to leave one day he doesn’t think he could handle it. Not after losing everyone he’s ever cared about. He just can’t face the thought of falling for Derek and losing him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know how long I plan on making this. Could be 5 chapters could be 20. I don't think it will be necessarily slow in terms of them doing the deed but Stiles has a fear of being left mainly because his mother died when he was 12 (I'll get more into that later) and his father died when he was 14 and lets just say his foster home was not the best place for a bisexual teenage boy. (he also lost his best friend which is obviously Scott but don't worry Scott isn't dead and will be making an appearance later on) Hopefully it will all come together and make sense eventually. Hope you're all enjoying the story so far! :)


	3. Something Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy feelings because I am obsessed with cute things!

_What the hell was happening?_ Derek prided himself on his amazing control, but Stiles was pushing him to his limits. He couldn’t kick Stiles back out onto the streets, he would never kick Stiles back onto the streets. Despite the fact that he had only known him for a day, Stiles had really grown on him.

It wasn’t completely look based. Yeah he wanted to do very vivid things to Stiles physically but he also felt an emotional connection. They had both lost so much. All Derek had left was his sister Cora, his uncle Peter and his pack. Stiles had no one and Derek wanted to be the someone in his life so kicking him out not something Derek planned on doing. No Derek had a better plan; instead of throwing Stiles out he could help Stiles get back on his feet. If Stiles had a job he could eventually get the money to get his own place if that’s what he wanted and if he wanted to stay with Derek, well that’s a whole different complication on its own.

If Stiles wants to be with him than he isn’t going to turn him away but his desire for Stiles will make it impossible to control himself during intercourse so eventually he would have to tell Stiles what he is and risk scaring him off for good. Which is exactly why he needs to control himself now, if Stiles has a job he can at least look after himself if he decides Derek is a monster and leaves but right now he would just be running back to the streets and he doesn’t think he could let Stiles go back to that life even if he was afraid of him.

Grabbing his phone Derek scrolls down his contacts until he sees Isaac’s name and hits call.

A few rings and Isaac answers with “Hey Derek.”

“Isaac, I need a favour.”

“Yeah sure what’s up? Did something happen? Are you okay?” Isaac’s voice is full of concern.

“Yeah don’t worry I am fine I just need to know if they’re still hiring where you work?”

“Uh yeah, Sam just quit so Jackie is pretty desperate for new workers. Why? Sick of working as a mechanic?”

“No. I just know someone who needs a job, he’s around your age. Well I think he is anyway.”

“You think he is? You don’t seem to know whoever this is very well, is there a reason you’re going out of your way to get them a job?”

Derek sighs, he will have to tell his pack eventually about Stiles, might as well start with Isaac. “I will explain in full detail at our next pack meeting, all you need to know right now is that he is living with me so tell the others not to make any random stop bys. He also doesn’t know about werewolves so don’t bring anything pack related up in front of him and finally he’s just a kid and needs a job to make a living. Please can you just ask Jackie if she’s willing to take him in?”

“He’s living with you? Okay none of this is making much sense but yeah I will talk to Jackie when I get to work. I am heading there now; she will probably want to see him today for a short interview.”

“Thanks, remember he doesn’t know anything about us so watch what you say around him.”

“Sure thing. See you later”

Well at least that’s something lined up, now Stiles needs clothes that aren’t ripped and worn out. If he gets an interview he can’t turn up in what he’s wearing now.

Derek quickly grabs a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt and puts them on before running down stairs where Stiles is sitting on the couch. His heart is beating faster than usual, whatever is going through Stiles head can’t be good.

“Stiles.” Derek says warily.

“Derek hey, can we talk?” Stiles doesn’t even turn around to face him when he sits down, he just continues to stare at his hands.

“What’s wrong?”

“There’s just some things you deserve to know about me, I just don’t want you to find out later and be disgusted and throw me out.” Stiles voice is shaky and Derek wants to pull him close and tell him soft calming words to put him at ease again.

“Stiles I wouldn’t throw you out.”

Derek see’s a small smile tug at Stiles lips before he takes in a deep breath and turns to face Derek.

“My parents died, but I really don’t want to go into that. Anyway after that happened I got put in the foster system and this really religious family took me in. They made me transfer schools, wouldn’t let me see my old friends anymore. They thought they would be a bad influence on me.”

Stiles takes a long pause, turning back away and looking at his hands once more. Derek stays silent, listening, he didn’t think Stiles would open up so quickly but what did Stiles think was so disgusting about himself? Stiles was beautiful and nothing he could say would change that.

“I learned all this stuff about god and the bible and sins and one day I kind of met this..... Person yeah and this person well I liked them a lot. In the sexual way and this person was.... They were a dude..... I like dudes.... And girls! I mean I kind of like dudes more but I don’t know since I haven’t really been with either gender but I seem to be more drawn to guys and you deserve to know cause last night and this morning and—“

“Is that why you were kicked out?” Derek interrupts, he really wants to find this foster home and burn it to the ground. How dare they kick a child they took under their care onto the streets because they’re gay.

“D-Derek, are you okay? You’re kind of freaking me out.”

He was growling. He didn’t mean to but animals instincts and all, it was in his nature to growl when extremely pissed off. Not that he had the best of reasons to be so pissed off he just felt really protective of Stiles.

“I’m fine Stiles. I don’t care what team you play for, right now though we have to go shopping and get you decent clothes.”

“So you don’t think I’m disgusting?” Stiles asks.

“No.”

“Do you regret last night?” Stiles whispers like he doesn’t actually want Derek to hear.

Derek sighs and stands up to kneel down in front of Stiles, cupping his face in his hands.

Stiles breath catches in his throat and his pulse is racing.

“There is nothing wrong with you Stiles. I regret nothing, especially not last night.”

Standing up Derek goes and grabs his keys off the counter and walks towards the door.

“Come on you need new clothes.”

Stiles stands and walks over to him. “The only money I have is the fifty bucks I stole from you.”

“Well I guess that will get you at least one outfit and the rest is on me.”

Stiles looks like he’s about to protest but Derek’s finger is on his lips as soon as he opens his mouth.

“Not up for argument. I have plenty of money and no I don’t think you’re a charity case. If you want to pay me back you can once you start your new job which you will need better clothes for so come on.”

Removing his finger from Stiles soft lips that he just wants to shove—Okay enough of those thoughts.

“New job?” Stiles asks.

“I have a friend and they need people where he works, it’s a coffee shop, easy money.”

Derek opens the front door ushering Stiles out so he can lock it and get Stiles into his car. This was going to be a long day.

*****

Five hundred dollars later and Stiles had new shirts, jeans, jumpers, underwear, boxers, socks and a pair of new black converse shoes.

Stiles took the clothes and changed into something less ratty while Derek waited outside the men’s toilets. Stiles felt bad, Derek has done so much for him and he hasn’t given him anything in return. If he is being completely honest with himself he was kind of hoping when Derek cupped his face this morning that he might have been interested in.... Well something more, thinking about it now while looking at his pale, bruised up body littered with freckles and moles it seems stupid. He may not know what last night was but he was probably the only one obsessing about it trying to make it into something it’s not.

Sighing Stiles gave himself a once over in the mirror, it felt good to have new clothes on and apparently Derek’s friend Isaac had him a job lined up, he could work as a barista, how hard could making coffee be anyway?

Walking out Stiles noticed Derek talking to a hot blonde and a brown haired girl that was pretty but also had an intense look about her which added to her appeal.

Not knowing what else to do Stiles decided to just walk over there, ‘ _So what if one of them is Derek’s girl friend it’s not like we’re dating anyway’_ shaking away the thought Stiles comes up  to Derek’s side smiling shyly.

“Stiles, this is Erica.” Derek gestures to the blonde and Stiles does his best to keep his eyes above the neck because whoa! That is a really nice rack.

“And this is Cora, my sister.” The intense look thing must run in the family, it’s a good look.

Cora gives him a polite smile, Erica rakes her eyes up and down his body like he’s a piece of meat and it’s kind of un nerving before she gets a surprised look on her face.

“Stiles? Stiles Stilinski?”

“Uh yes? Have we met before?”

“I’m Erica, Erica Reyes. We went to middle school together before all that shit happened with your family and you got sent to some Looney school, I must say, you grew up nicely.” Erica purrs the last sentence and before Stiles knows what he’s doing he has grabbed Derek’s arm and stepped back.

“Erica, don’t even think about it.” Derek growls out like he’s challenging her to disobey.

“Aw Derek! But he’s adorable, just look at him hiding behind you. It’s so cute I kind of just want to pinch his—“

“Erica, Shut. Up!” It sounds menacing and Erica obediently closes her mouth and nods her head.

“Uh so this was fun but we have to go meet with Aiden and Ethan.” Cora says giving Derek a quick hug and Stiles a smile and pulling Erica away.

“We have to go.” Derek says.

“Uh yeah.” Stiles realizes he’s still holding Derek’s arm and drops it like he’s been burnt. “Sorry about that but the Erica Reyes I remember from middle school definitely wasn’t.... That.”

Derek grunts in response and puts his hand on the small of his back leading him out of the mall to his car.

“You look good.” Derek says casually.

Stiles blushes. “Thanks.”

*****

“Hey.” Isaac greets when they walk through the door.

“Hey, where’s Jackie?” Derek asks.

“She’s in the back, I’ll go get her, but first I am assuming this is Stiles?”

Before Stiles can introduce himself a middle aged woman comes rushing out from what Stiles assumes is the kitchen and wraps her arms around him in a big hug.

“He’s perfect!” The woman Stiles is guessing is Jackie pulls away and pinches his cheek. “You are adorable! And you’re a life saver! Had one girl quit last week because she wanted to travel and just yesterday another quit because they were moving to New York. Neither of the bastards gave me any notice. Isaac be a dear and teach him how to work the machines, I have a few errands to run.”

“Wait.” Stiles calls out. “You’re just hiring me, no questions asked? I could be a mass murderer or a thief!”

“Are you a mass murderer?” Jackie asks.

“No.”

“Are you a thief?”

Stiles stiffens, the whole reason all this is happening is because he’s a thief.

“No.” Derek answers for him.

Jackie just smiles “Good enough, and if you stole anything I would have Isaac hunting you down and trust me kid he would find you.”

Isaac smirks and says “Bye Jackie.” And with a wave she’s out the door.

Before Stiles can let out a sigh of relief or celebrate the fact he just got a job Derek has his hand around the back of his neck forcing him to look up into his eyes.

“Thief? Really Stiles?”

“I-I- It just slipped out okay!”

“Whoa!” Isaac says getting in the middle of them and facing Stiles. “You’re a thief?” Without even giving Stiles enough time to form a response he turns to Derek “You recommended we hire a thief!? What the hell is going on Derek?”

Stiles feels small, he doesn’t want to hear Derek’s reply but unless he covers his ears and makes a loud humming noise he doesn’t really have a choice.

“He isn’t a thief and he won’t steal anything. He doesn’t need to.” Derek replies.

Okay so that’s better then what he was expecting to come out of Derek’s mouth.

“I have to go.” Now that wasn’t something Stiles wanted to hear Derek say.

“But—“

“You’ll be fine, Isaac will look out for you.” Derek interrupts. “I’ll only be two hours at the most.”

“Yeah okay, have fun.” Stiles takes a step forward before his brain can catch up with what he’s doing he has his arms around Derek’s neck, hugging him.

Stiles is about to jump back and apologize a million times for over stepping boundaries when he feels Derek’s arms wrap around his waist. It’s one of the best feelings in the world and he can’t help but nuzzles his face into the crook of Derek’s neck.

“You’ll be okay, I’ll be back soon.”

Stiles nods his head into Derek’s neck and pulls away with a slight blush.

As soon as Derek leaves the shop Isaac bursts out into a fit of giggles.

“Oh my god, that was just the cutest thing!” Isaac clamps his hand on Stiles shoulder. “I don’t know what you did but keep doing it. I have never seen Derek that affectionate towards anyone.”

Isaac smirks as he walks around the counter. “Come on, its half an hour till rush hour and this place will be packed, I need to teach you the basics.”

Stiles nods and goes over to Isaac still feeling warm and fuzzy inside from his moment with Derek. Stiles has never felt happier about stealing someone’s wallet.

*****

When Derek arrives at the garage he greets Boyd and gets straight to work.

He was in over his head. He was getting attached to Stiles way too quickly.

Right now if he told Stiles that he was a werewolf and Stiles tried to run he would grab him and lock him in his basement. He needed to face the possibility of Stiles wanting nothing to do with him once he found out the truth.

Werewolves are mythical creatures to Stiles, Derek doesn’t have the slightest clue as to how he would react to finding out they’re real and he’s living with one.

Stiles felt comfortable with him, he opened up this morning, although Derek had already guessed he was gay or bi it felt good knowing that Stiles trusted him enough to say it, there was also the Erica incident when Stiles grabbed his arm like he counted on Derek to protect him. Like Derek made him feel safe. And the hug, anyone else and Derek would have pushed them away, he will never hear the end of it from Isaac and he doesn’t even care because having Stiles in his arms was worth it.

Relaxing and putting Stiles out of his mind (as much as he can anyway) Derek grabs his tools and pops the hood to get to work.

*****

When Derek arrives three hours later to pick Stiles up he runs through the door. He hadn’t meant to be late but he got a little distracted in his work and Boyd kept asking him if he was feeling alright because apparently it’s a crime for Derek Hale to be smiling instead of wearing his usual scowl.

Once inside Derek see’s Stiles and Isaac drinking milk shakes and talking like old pals, Isaac is patting Stiles back as they both laugh at Stiles terrible Yoda impression. It makes his wolf growl, Stiles is his and his alone. He’s glad part of his pack is getting along with Stiles but that doesn’t mean he wants them touching him, which is really an unhealthy claim to have on someone, not wanting anyone else to even touch them.  

Shaking his head and fighting off his instinct to pull Stiles close to him Derek opts for smiling politely and leaning over the counter.

“Derek hey! This one is a keeper, he already basically knows how to make our entire menu, Jackie actually kissed him out of gratitude for coming into her life. Then she kissed me for bringing him to her, and I am pretty sure she wants to kiss you for telling me to bring him to her so I’d uh watch your back.”

Stiles is blushing but all Derek wants to do is hunt Jackie down, he can smell where her lips touched on his cheek and it’s taking everything he has not to grab Stiles face and lick him until his scent is the only thing remaining.

“I’ll keep that in mind, Isaac I need to talk to you alone for a moment.”

Derek turns and walks to the back of the coffee shop so Stiles can’t hear them and Isaac quickly follows.

“What’s up?” Isaac asks as soon as he gets close.

“I need you to find out how Stiles feels about werewolves.”

“You.... You can’t be serious? You want to tell him? Don’t get me wrong I like Stiles he’s a cool guy but the last thing we need is for him to be the boy who cried wolf. Hunters would be on their way here in no time!”

“I know!” Derek rubs a hand over his face suddenly exhausted from today’s events. “That’s why I need you to talk to him, see what his take is on it, you were quoting star wars before you can’t get any worse than that.”

“Hey! I’ll have you know star wars is a classic.”

Derek just raises an eye brow in response.

“Fine okay. I will talk to him.” Isaac hesitates a moment before deciding to continue. “Okay, don’t get angry but I was curious as to how you met Stiles and he told me your story. He stole your wallet and you bring him into your home and look after him. How badly do you have it for him? You don’t hug people. And before you say anything Cora doesn’t count she’s your family you love her.”

Derek groans, he really doesn’t want to deal with what exactly his feelings are for Stiles right now. All he knows is that he wants Stiles in every way he can have him.

“I don’t know. At the time I wanted to kill who ever stole my wallet and then it turned out to be a poor abused kid. I couldn’t turn my back on him. Just talk to him, I have to tell him eventually about what I am and if he does freak out I need you close to him so he might come to you instead of crying wolf all over town.”

Isaac nods and turns slightly before facing Derek again “For what it’s worth, I don’t think he would ever think of you as a monster. The way he talks about you is full of affection; I don’t think it could ever be replaced by anything else.”

Derek feel’s himself smiling at that as Isaac goes back behind the counter where he and Stiles exchange good byes and then Stiles is walking up to him.

“So we ready to go now?” Stiles has his signature killer smile that makes Derek’s stomach flutter.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to get really fluffy (as you can probably tell) I have never written smut so when the time comes for sexy times to ensue I apologize if it sounds awkward and terrible. Next chapter will have Scott and Stiles feels (not romantic just reunited feels) and more fluff. I have no idea if I should make Stiles scared of Derek when he finds out the truth or if he will be scared but not really but either way will need time to think about it and that's what best friends (Scott) are for. But I hope you all enjoy it either way :) (Oh and the chapter titles are always going to start with something because that's how un-original I am xD)


	4. Something Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles reunited and it feels so good! (That songs a classic, don't judge me) More Sterek fluff. Yep that's basically this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I knew how I wanted this chapter in my head but putting ii on paper was just a gigantic pain, I hope it's alright and doesn't completely suck, I spent hours trying to improve it but I am a noob writer so I didn't have much luck. In other news, how about that premiere of season 3B, Derek shirtless at the end, hubba hubaa *wolf whistles* And so many Stiles feels! God Dylan is a great actor, I just wanted to jump in my TV and hug Stiles (which also came into this chapter except its Derek comforting Stiles and not me, which strangely I would be okay with.)

Life was good. It had only nearly been a week since he met Derek and Stiles felt like he was on top of the world.

It had been three days since he started working and things were going great, four girls had given him their numbers, turns out having a bruise on the side of your face made you look bad ass and apparently that is what girls are into these days, not that he really cared since he had his eyes on someone else but it was nice to know that he wasn’t totally un appealing and that gave him a new found confidence to ask Derek out.

Even if Derek turns him down it’s not the worst thing in the world. He will be guttered and probably avoid him for a couple of days but he has to at least try. His feelings are driving him up the wall; they had been close and friendly since that night on the couch. Maybe he was over reading their situation but Stiles had been through a lot. He didn’t want to regret anything else in his life and if he doesn’t do anything about his crush on Derek then he is going to regret it.

“STILES!” Isaac shouted.

Jumping Stiles turned around to face him “What?”

“You were just staring at the wall for five minutes, you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m great actually. Just zoned out.”

“Hmm thinking about anyone I know? Perhaps someone who has dark hair, blue eyes—“

“Emerald.” Stiles interrupts.

“Emerald? What?” Isaac asks.

“Derek’s eyes are more of an emerald colour, or hazel. Your eyes are blue.”

Isaac looks at him with an eye brow raised before shaking his head. “Dude you have it bad.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Okay so he does but he doesn’t really want to admit to Isaac he has a crush because than Isaac could tell Derek and he’d rather do it tonight.... Or some other night.... Whenever the right moment presents itself he will do it.

“Stiles I will slam your head against this counter if you even try denying it one more time. Do I look stupid to you? You just corrected me on his eye colour. Face facts, you have it bad.”

“Psssssssh, whatever... So, who’s your mystery man?”

Isaac looks horrified “Mystery man? I don’t have a mystery man!”

“Oh bullshit, I was out the back the other day on my break and I am pretty sure I heard some heavy flirting and when I came out you were all flustered.”

Stiles watches as Isaac’s cheeks heat up. “I knew it! So who is he? Do I know him? Let me guess he’s a regular, does he com—“

The door chimes and Isaac’s attention is drawn straight away to whoever just walked in and his smile is wide.

“Scott! Hey, you want your usual?”

Now that’s a name that brings back memories, slowly Stiles turns around to face Isaac’s mystery man and holy shit.

Before Stiles even fully realizes what he’s doing he has jumped the counter and tackled Scott in a bear hug.

“STILES! What the actual fuck are you doing, we don’t tackle our customers!” Isaac is pulling him off Scott seconds later and running over to Scott.

“Scott, you okay?”

Still recovering from the fact he just threw himself into the arms of someone who may not even remember who he is Stiles decides to act casual.

“Uh hey.” Stiles squeaks out.

Isaac looks over his shoulder and glares but Scott just stares at him for a moment longer before a dopey grin crosses over his face.

Stepping around Isaac Scott grabs Stiles and pulls him back into his arms for a more controlled bro hug.

“Stiles!” Scott pulls back and looks him over as if he doesn’t actually believe it’s him. “Dude I seriously thought you dropped off the face of the earth. Every time I tried to visit you your crazy foster dad told me to leave.”

Stiles scratches the back of his neck nervously. “Uh yeah they thought you were a bad influence, they also took away my phone and anything remotely fun in my life and sent me to prison for school. You have no idea how much I’ve missed you buddy!”

Stiles is about to gather Scott back in his arms for another bro hug because seeing his best friend after four years was turning him into a giant girl when Isaac interrupts their moment.

“Okay forgive me for pointing out the obvious but you two know each other?”

“Yeah” Stiles and Scott say at the same time with dopey smiles.

“How?” Isaac asks.

“Stiles is my best friend.”

Stiles feels like he’s about to burst into tears, he didn’t say _used to be_ or _was_ he said _is_ and it just tugs at his heart strings.

“Best friends reunited. Well if that’s not a reason to celebrate then I don’t know what is! I’ll make us all milk shakes!” Isaac sounds like an excited puppy.

Stiles grabs Scott’s hand and goes to one of the many empty tables.

“Dude how have you been! Ever end up dating Allison? How’s Lydia, still with Jackson I presume? Is your mum doing alright? It’s been ages since I’ve seen her. Your dad still a gigantic A hole?” Stiles is speaking a mile a minute and Scott just laughs.

“Good. Yes, but we broke up last year. Lydia is doing well from what I know; Jackson moved to London, she’s dating someone called Aiden now. My mum has been fine, she has missed you though and yes my dad is still and A hole. Oh hey you should come over and we can play games and eat junk food like old times! If you’re allowed to, I’m surprised your foster folks even let you get a job here.” Okay now Scott’s the only talking a mile a minute.

“Sounds amazing man, I have really missed you.” They sound like a cliché couple reunited but Stiles doesn’t care. He never made another best friend, it has always been Scott. Scott who helped him through his parent’s deaths and held his hand at their funerals, no one could ever compete with Scott and Stiles was over whelmed with emotion at the sight of his one and only best friend.

“Awesome! Your folks won’t mind? No offence but your foster dad gives me the creeps I don’t want to piss him off.” Scott shudders as if remembering something specific about his foster dad.

“Uh well—“

“Hey guys, so how’s the reunion going, sorry for interrupting but every reunion needs milk shakes.” Isaac grins as he sits down next to Scott and Scott just smiles shyly at him and oh god Stiles kind of wants to puke, his best friend and his other friend being all cute together. It’s sweetly sickening.

“Thanks Isaac, I was actually—“ Stiles is cut off by the loud roaring of thunder, Stiles starts shaking, he hates storms. The only reason he didn’t freak out during the last one was because he was all cuddled up in Derek’s arms but now he finds himself instinctively curling up in a ball, squeezing his eyes shut. Some of the worst Storms of Beacon hills happened when he was on the streets and from then on storms slowly became a fear of his.

“Stiles, are you okay?” Scott’s at his side but Stiles can’t stop shaking.

“Stiles come on look at me, it’s okay!”

“His heart beat is frantic; did you know he was afraid of storms?” Isaac asks coming around the other side of Stiles.

“No, he’s never been freaked out by storms, we loved playing in puddles when we were kids, the thunder and lightning was never a problem.” Scott says sounding worried. “Stiles, it’s just thunder, me and Isaac are right here.”

Stiles can faintly hear them talking but his main focus in on the deafening sound of thunder.

Breathing is becoming more difficult, his chest is throbbing and his heart is racing. He can feel the impending doom of an oncoming panic attack and he just grips his legs tighter and curls further into himself.

*****

Getting out of his car, Derek slowly makes his way towards the coffee shop, he liked thinking while he walked and as weird as it may be the sound of thunder and the sprinkle of rain relaxed him.

Thinking about everything that’s happened this week was definitely going down as one of the best weeks of his life. He had met Stiles and for once he wasn’t stressing over what the latest threat was.

Humming a peaceful tune Derek closed his eyes and let his senses lead him to the coffee shop and that’s when Derek heard the erratic thumping of Stiles heart beat with Isaac and from the sounds of it Scott trying to comfort him.

Growling Derek found himself sprinting until he was walking through the entrance to the coffee shop where he saw, Scott and Isaac trying to calm a shaking Stiles down.

“Thank god your here, we think it’s the storm but Scott said he wasn’t scared of storms as a kid and Stiles is just freaking out.” Isaac sounds panicked but all Derek cares about right now is getting to Stiles.

“Back up” Derek commands “He doesn’t need three people crowding around him.”

“Why should you be the one to stay with him?” Scott said. “How do you even know Stiles?”

“Scott, it’s alright Derek knows what he’s doing just give them space.”

Isaac grabs Scott’s shoulder leading him back letting Derek kneel down in front of Stiles.

“Stiles, it’s just a storm, your safe in here.”

Derek slowly un curls Stiles fingers from around his legs bringing Stiles hand up to his chest. “Relax, just breath, feel the rise and fall of my chest.”

Stiles slowly opens his eyes and Derek reaches out softly brushing his thumb over Stiles bruised cheek.

“D-Derek?” Stiles barely whispers.

“Shhh just relax, I’m going to move you to the couch in the corner, alright?”

Stiles nods his head in response. Derek brings Stiles hands up to hook around his neck and grabs Stiles around his thighs making him wrap himself around Derek like a pretzel.

Derek is about to softly lower Stiles onto the couch when he feels Stiles grip on him tighten.

“Can you sit with me?” Stiles asks in a shaky voice.

Nodding his head, Derek sits down with Stiles straddling his lap and rubs soothing circles on his back until his heart beat is settling down.

Stiles breathing is still harsh and wheezy, and his grip on Derek’s neck is fierce like he thinks if he let’s go Derek will disappear.

“Do you want to lie down? It might help you re—“

“No!” Stiles voice breaks “Please just hold me; I don’t want to be anywhere else.”

Derek brings his arms around Stiles waist and nuzzles his face into Stiles hair as Stiles rests his head on his shoulder.

After Derek is sure Stiles is calm in his arms, he concentrates of the sound of arguing in the kitchen.

“Why is Derek in there with my best friend on his lap?” _best friend?_ This is news to Derek he didn’t know Stiles and Scott knew each other.

“Scott, a lot has happened to Stiles, he hasn’t told me much but from what I know he has had a rough year.”

“Okay but that doesn’t explain why Derek and him are cuddling on the couch!” Derek smirks; Scott is amusing when he’s clueless.

“They met at the start of this week. Stiles is currently living with him, they probably cuddle on the couch all the time, you’re over reacting.” Derek rolls his eyes; they cuddled on the couch once.

“Okay I am obviously missing a lot of parts to this story but how did Derek get him to stop having a panic attack if Stiles has only known him for a week? I’ve known him since the first grade and I’ve always helped him with panic attacks when his mother died!”

“Scott are you jealous that Derek could calm Stiles down and you couldn’t?” Isaac sounds amused.

“No! I care about Stiles and Derek is just, well he isn’t normally like that.”

“Dude they have been cute with each other all week, Don’t take it personally. Remember when I first became a wolf and I was asking everyone what there anchors were and you said Allison. Well Stiles may not be a wolf but I think Derek is kind of like an anchor to him, he obviously likes Derek, if only you heard what he said today, they both got it bad.”

Derek looks down at Stiles, _they both got it bad? What does that even mean?_ Truthfully he already knows what Isaac means but there’s still so much Stiles doesn’t know.

Sighing Derek checks his watch, Stiles shift is over, he debates picking Stiles up and carrying him to his car but he gets the feeling Stiles will want to say good bye to Scott and Isaac.

“Stiles.”

“Yeah.” Stiles mumbles into Derek’s shoulder.

“Did you want to go? It’s past five your shifts over.”

Stiles sits up and looks over Derek’s shoulder and his pulse picks up again. “There’s lightening out there.”

Derek runs his fingers up Stiles sides bringing his hands up to cup his face. “It’s expected to be storming all night, do you want to wait and see if it settles down before we go?”

Stiles eyes keep drifting back and forth between Derek’s eyes and his mouth. “We can go now. It’s not too bad; I just need to talk to Scott, if you don’t mind”

Not giving it a second thought, Derek slowly leans forward, pressing his lips against Stiles temple. Stiles lets out a gasp before gripping Derek’s shirt and letting out a sigh of relief.

“Can you stand?” Derek asks softly, lips still brushing against Stiles temple.

Stiles lets out a shaky breath. “Yeah, I think so.”

Derek helps Stiles get to his feet. Stiles gives him a shy smile before walking to the kitchen where Derek can still hear Isaac and Scott arguing before Stiles interrupts them.

“Uh hey. Sorry about that, storms just rub me the wrong way.”

Scott doesn’t answer he just flings his arms around Stiles pulling him close and Derek makes a mental note to kick Scott’s ass for touching his Stiles so affectionately. As unhealthy as it is Derek and his wolf have made a mental claim on Stiles and seeing someone else touch him so affectionately, especially when there a wolf really just grinds Derek’s gears.

Isaac seems to notice Derek’s train of thought because he grabs Scott’s shoulder pulling him back and whispering “Are you trying to challenge an alpha?” in his ear. Scott’s eyes instantly meet Derek’s and he lets out a huff of air and rolls his eyes before bringing his attention back to Stiles.

“I’ll give you my number, I’ve missed you! We really need to catch up.”Scott’s voice is full of fondness and it calms Derek to know Scott truly cares about Stiles.

“That sounds great man—“ Stiles lets out a sigh of frustration “Except I don’t have a phone.”

“That’s okay Derek has my number and I have his so just steal his phone, I’m sure he won’t mind.” Scott looks at him and grins. It makes Derek want to rip is throat out. Smug bastard knows he won’t refuse Stiles if he wanted to use his phone.

“Uh okay, I am not even going to ask how you all conveniently know each other.” Stiles flashes his classic Stiles killer smile before putting his hands on both Isaac and Scott’s shoulders. “Well my shift is over so Isaac, have fun I will see you tomorrow and Scott, text me, or Derek or whatever and we can plan something.”

Stiles walks over looking more like himself. “Okay I am ready let’s just get to your car before it gets any worse out there.”

*****

The afternoon is uneventful. Stiles doesn’t bring up the incident at the coffee shop which lead to Derek finally kissing him (mouth, temple it doesn’t matter!) as much as he wants to the storm is still raging out there and he doesn’t want Derek to get uncomfortable and leave him, he’s already dreading the fact that Derek will eventually want to go to sleep it’s only ten o clock but they had been sitting on the couch watching TV since they got home, not snuggled just close enough that their shoulders brushed and every time Stiles heard thunder he could grab Derek’s hand.

As if on cue Derek yawns and stretches out his arms, slowly rising off the couch.

“Stiles, you look like you’re about to fall asleep, it’s been a long day, should go to bed.”

“No, nope, I am good, fi—“ A loud crack of thunder vibrates through the house and Stiles whimpers as he grabs onto the couch.

Derek grabs his hand, pulling him up off the couch, before briefly letting go to turn off the TV.

“Staying out here alone isn’t going to help. Come on.”

Reluctantly Stiles follows Derek up stairs. He really doesn’t want to go into his room, he wants to be with Derek, and he wants to feel safe in his arms, not in his room where a creepy tree brushes against his window when ever it’s windy.

“Uh well good night I guess, sleep tight and all that.” It comes out as a mumble and Stiles turns to walk away when suddenly he feels Derek’s strong arm around his waist pulling him into Derek’s room and shutting the door behind them.

Derek leans in close, his mouth ghosting over Stiles ear. “You’re not going anywhere.”

Stiles quivers. “Whatever you say.”

Derek leads him to the bed. “I’m not going to take advantage of you Stiles, if you want to go sleep in your own bed you can, I just thought—“

“You wouldn’t be! I mean I don’t want to be in my own bed, this beds good, great actually! Thank you.” Nervous rambling is something he needs to work on but Derek just smiles before he hits the lights and walks to his side of the bed.

Once they’re both in and Derek is comfortable, Stiles moves in close to him and lets Derek wrap his arms around his waist while he lays his head down on Derek’s shoulder.

"Derek?" Stiles softly says.

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks for today, and this. I don't even know what you must think of me, I know I'm messed up and--"

"I don't think you're messed up, you're beautiful Stiles." Derek assures.

Stiles smiles fondly at that and nestles into Derek ignoring the storm and letting Derek’s warmth help him drift off into a sweet peaceful slumber.


	5. Something Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Stiles to learn the truth!

Derek awoke to the sound of his phone buzzing. Slowly moving out from under Stiles Derek picked up his phone frowning at the caller ID:

_Scott._

Sighing Derek walked out of the room and answered the call.

“Is there a reason you’re calling for Stiles at seven thirty in the morning?”

“Actually I wanted to talk to you. It may have been four years since I last saw Stiles but you’d be blind to not notice the way he looks at you. I just want to know what you’re doing with him.”

Derek rolls his eyes. Of course Scott would believe his intentions weren’t pure, they have a complicated history but he should know Derek would never hurt Stiles, especially after yesterday.

“I’m looking after him Scott.”

Apparently that answer wasn’t good enough because Scott pressed for more. “Yeah Isaac told me all he knew yesterday when you left. I believe you care about him but Isaac also said he doesn’t know about the whole, you know wolf thing...... Are you going to tell him?”

“I’ll have to, I just don’t know when.” And that’s the problem; he wants to tell Stiles as soon as possible because he really likes Stiles. It has only nearly been a week but his mother always said ‘ _Time doesn’t have a factor.’_

“It’s a full moon tomorrow Derek. You have to tell him.”

Shit. How could he have forgotten the full moon? Putting Scott on hold Derek grabs his laptop from his room and goes to the kitchen.

Maybe he can get out of the house for the night. Being born a werewolf and being an alpha makes control easier so he doesn’t have to chain himself up like he used to but on full moon’s it’s about what his wolf wants and his wolf definitely wants Stiles, if he sees him there’s no way Derek will be able to resist claiming what his wolf has marked as his.

Once his laptop is on Derek checks all the information he needs on tomorrow night and of course it’s expected to be storming for the rest of the week.

Groaning loudly Derek grabs his phone. “Stiles has to stay with you tomorrow night.”

“What? Dude no! You heard what Isaac said yesterday! Don’t challenge an alpha, I saw the way you looked at me and all I did was hug him! I’d rather you didn’t break down my door all wolfed out because you want Stiles. Why not just leave him alone for the night and chain yourself up?”

“Because the weather report says it’s going to be storming for the rest of the week!”

“Then there’s only one option Derek, you have to tell him, He finishes work early today right? I can even come over and help if you want.”

Derek groans. “Why does it have to be today? He has tomorrow off anyway.”

“Geesh Derek you sound so whiny right now. He might need time to think and if he is as freaked out as I was at first then he will need more than a couple of hours to adjust to the news, if you tell him today he can sleep on it.”

Scott’s right but it feels too soon to just drop a bomb as big as this on Stiles.

What’s he supposed to say? _‘Hey Stiles, I don’t mean to freak you out but I’m really a werewolf with claws and fangs and you need to know this because tomorrow nights a full moon and I want to claim you as my own.’_

Yeah he may need a little help with this one.

“Fine I’ll do it today. I’m going to get him a phone and put your number in it if he freaks out and runs at least he will have a way of contacting you. If I don’t text you saying it went smoothly and he hasn’t called you then find him. He doesn’t know about you and hopefully he won’t put the dots together and figure it out.”

“No offence Derek but Stiles is pretty good when it comes to connecting the dots, he helped his dad on cases all the time before he died.”

Derek lets out a sigh on frustration. “Do you have any better ideas?”

“Uh no, I guess I don’t.” Scott sighs. “For what it’s worth Derek, as confused as I was yesterday about the whole situation, Isaac and I both think that Stiles won’t be afraid of you. Just don’t wolf out as a way of telling him, actions may speak louder than words but in this case I would go with words.”

Derek laughs “I’ll keep that in mind. Good bye Scott.”

After hanging up Derek goes back to his laptop, enjoying the quiet when his ears lock onto Stiles breathing around the corner of the kitchen.

Shit how long has Stiles been standing there? He was too busy with his conversation with Scott to even consider that Stiles was awake.

“Stiles?” Derek calls out and hears Stiles breathing pick up.

Slowly Stiles walks around the corner, hands buried in his hoodie pockets, staring at the ground.

“Stiles are you okay?”

“Who were you talking about?”

Standing, Derek walks over to Stiles. “You.”

“Why?” Stiles looks up making eye contact “Why do you think I’m going to freak out? What don’t I know about Scott! What dots are there to connect?” Stiles tone sounds angry and hurt. “What aren’t you telling me Derek?”

“Stiles it’s complic--”

“No! Don’t you dare say it’s complicated! Everyone always says it’s complicated when in reality they’re just too scared to say it!”

“You’re right I am scared to say it! I don’t know what your reaction will be and I don’t want you to run Stiles, I want you--”

Derek is suddenly shut up by Stiles grabbing his neck bring their lips together.

It only takes a moment of shock until Derek feels his wolf growl with desire and he is pushing Stiles back against the wall kissing back.

This is a bad idea, he is fully aware that he isn’t really in control right now, but he can’t stop. The noises Stiles makes when he caresses Stiles bottom lip with his tongue begging for entrance are music to his ears and when Stiles parts his lips letting Derek into his mouth he can’t stop his claws from coming out, grabbing Stiles ass through his jeans and lifting him up so he can fit their bodies together, making Stiles wrap his legs around his waist.

Stiles is panting when they part and Derek goes straight for his neck, licking and kissing up and down it, growling in satisfaction when Stiles turns his head away giving full access to Derek, submitting to Derek.

When Derek’s mouth latches onto the sensitive flesh, sucking and nibbling at it until it’s a vibrant red, Stiles moans loudly, clutching onto Derek’s shoulders.

It’s enough to nearly drive him insane. Focusing on what ounce of control he has left. Derek drops his head onto Stiles shoulder breathing in and out.

“D-Derek?” Stiles says, his voice sounding wrecked.

“You have work in an hour.”

Stiles nods his head, grip tightening on Derek’s shoulders.

“Did you want to talk?”

Derek slowly puts Stiles back on his feet and pulls away.

“Yeah, talking sounds wise.”

“Okay. Okay so that happened and I don’t know about you but that was nice, great actually and I want to do it again—Only if you want to of course I’m not saying I expect that you would li--”

Grabbing the back of Stiles neck, Derek brings him in, capturing his lips in a sweet chaste kiss. There’s other ways to shut people up but Derek already can tell kissing Stiles out of his nervous rambling is going to be his favourite way.

Breaking the kiss Derek rests his forehead against Stiles “When I pick you up after work there’s something I need to tell you.”

“Derek after that I hate to break it to you but you are stuck with me. I’m not easy to scare off.” Stiles chuckles, stepping around Derek and going to the table.

“Weather report?” Stiles asks looking at the laptop.

“Yeah.” Derek walks up behind Stiles and wraps his arms around his waist resting his head on his shoulder. “Looks like it will be storming tonight and all day tomorrow.” Stiles quivers as Derek slowly licks up the lobe of his ear. “Guess you’re staying in my bed tonight.”

Stiles vigorously nods his head. “Yeah that sounds fantastic.”

Smiling Derek takes a step back, about to turn around when he sees the small holes in Stiles jeans from his claws. Well that may be hard to explain if Stiles asks.

“Stiles.”

“Yea--”Derek is already undoing his jeans and pulling them down when Stiles turns to answer. “Whoa, why are you stripping?”

“Laundry. Give me your pants.” Maybe not the greatest idea but right now it’s the best he’s got. He’d rather not have to think of what to say if Stiles sees the claw marks.

“Well I was actually just gonna wear these again from yesterday and just change my shirt.”

“No, wear the black jeans.” If Stiles keeps arguing he’s going to be forced to ~~accidently~~ spill juice on him.

“Okay Derek you are acting really weird right now and I’d like to think it’s because you’re still on cloud nine from our moment before but I’m not that overly confident of my sexual abilities so I am just going to ask, what the hell is going on?”

Derek exhales deeply deciding to go with a different tactic, grabbing Stiles waist and bringing him in, breath ghosting over Stiles ear. “Can you just trust me.”

Slowly he brings his hands around to undo the first button, giving Stiles plenty of time to protest or push him away before bringing down the zipper and easing his jeans down his legs, letting Stiles step out of them. He had seen Stiles legs before but he didn’t really look. There were yellow bruises fading and a few scars, subconsciously Derek leaned down and kissed the oval shaped bruise on his thigh making Stile shiver in response.

“You’re beautiful Stiles, don’t hide yourself from me.”

“I-I wasn’t.”

“Good. Now go take a shower I will make breakfast then we both have work to go to.”

*****

“Stiles just shut up and wait.” Isaac says in a grouchy voice.

Stiles would love to have patience and wait for whatever Derek wanted to tell him but the longer he had to himself the more time he had to think about it and the longer he thought about it the more confused he got.

He hadn’t heard much of Derek’s conversation with Scott but he did hear the part about Derek getting him a phone so he could call Scott because apparently he might freak out tonight and run off. It all made no sense and Isaac was refusing to shed some light on the situation.

Groaning loudly Stiles watches the clock slowly tick by, this morning he had finally done something about his feelings for Derek and Derek kissed him back. He’s still not sure what the whole pants thing was about but the kissing, the kissing was amazing and he wants a lot more of that, preferably right now, on Derek’s bed where him and Derek can do much more than just make out.

“Jesus Stiles you have half an hour left and your shift is over, you have been obsessing over Derek all day just stop thinking about it and finish off cleaning the tables, I can handle everything out here so when you’re done go clean up the kitchen, it’s still a mess from Jackie’s baking spree this morning.”

Sighing Stiles gets back to work, it’s better than watching the clock slowly tick by.

It feels like hours have passed by the time Stiles is done cleaning the kitchen and when he looks at the clock it’s two which is half an hour past his shift.

Grumbling curses to himself Stiles walks out ready to tell Isaac off for letting him slave away for half an hour past his shift when he sees him and Derek drinking coffee talking.

Clearing his throat Stiles gives them both an unimpressed look.

“And how long were you two planning on letting me slave away out there. I should be out of here by now.”

“I was letting you make up for the hour you spent harassing me with questions. But now you’re done you can get your answers. Now if you will excuse me I am going to finish closing up.”

“You don’t need help?” He doesn’t actually want to help but it seems like the polite thing to do.

“Nah I got this, you two have more important things to do.” Isaac winks making Stiles blush and Derek growl.

“Let’s go.” Derek says and is already walking out the door not waiting for Stiles to grab his things.

“Hey, wait up.” By the time he gets to the car Derek has his seat belt on and the engine is running. “You know for someone who was willing to sit and drink coffee for half an hour while I cleaned the kitchen you sure are in a hurry to get home.”

Derek grunts in response and puts the car in drive.

The ride is silent and Stiles can’t help the thoughts that pester his mind. Does Derek regret this morning? Is he kicking him out of the house? It has to be something else though right? Derek thinks whatever he says will make him want to run, which Stiles highly doubts. He wants to be with Derek right now there is next to nothing Derek could say to scare him off but just to be sure he should probably ask a few questions and make sure Derek is still interested in him, he doesn't want to get his hopes up just to be shot down.

*****

As soon as Derek puts the car in park he gets out and walks over to open the front door. Stiles follows closely behind him.

Derek can sense how nervous he is. This whole situation is making Derek nervous to; all Isaac did was assure him that Stiles wouldn’t run which he couldn’t possibly know.

Making his way to the living room Derek sits on the couch with Stiles in tow.

Before Derek could start Stiles spoke up.

“I don’t know what’s going on but I like you, I mean this morning I made it pretty clear that I like you and if you regret anything or you want me to leave then just tell me.”

“Stiles--” Derek tries but Stiles continues to ramble.

“It’s not like you couldn’t do better.”

“St--”

“I mean you totally could do so much better than me and you are totally out of my league so dude if you regret this morning it’s no big deal.”

“Sti--”

“Okay so maybe it is a big deal to me but hey the world doesn’t revolve around me so if you don’t want this then I won’t bother you an--”

He can’t listen to this one sided conversation anymore, his wolf is growling at him to just claim Stiles, take away all his doubts about Derek not wanting him, he hates it when Stiles thinks about himself as anything but the beautiful boy he is. It drives his wolf mad.

“Derek?” Stiles says voice shaky. “Did you want me to leave?”

Derek doesn’t have time to consider his next action because the last thing he wants is for Stiles to leave and that’s unfortunate since he really should have thought it through because now he was on top of Stiles, growling, eyes glowing red, claws digging into the cushions and Stiles was staring at him with wide eyes, his pulse was slowly picking up in speed as his eyes kept flickering between Derek’s eyes and his teeth.

Stiles takes in a deep breath before whispering:

“You’re one of them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to upload a chapter today so I wrote this on my phone while I waited for my plane. If I had my laptop I would have continued it because I personally hate cliff hangers xD


	6. Something Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth has been revealed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did my own twist on the show's plot in this chapter and changed some things up.

Stiles wouldn’t say he’s known for his bravery, it’s more like he’s known for his stupidity which leads him to doing brave things. Like not freaking the fuck out when the guy you have been fantasising about turns out to have a nice sharp pair of claws and some malicious looking fangs, which are currently directed at his throat.

“D-Derek?” Stiles stutters out for the third time since he was tackled by this Adonis of a man and for the third time Derek lets out a whine mixed in with a growl.

“Derek you’re kind of freaking me out wha--”

Derek jumps up at that freeing Stiles from his hold and starts pacing.

“No you’re not freaking out! Why haven’t you tried to run yet? What do you mean I’m one of them? One of what Stiles?”

Ignoring the coldness he feels now that Derek isn’t encasing him in his body heat Stiles slowly sits up. He doesn’t really know how to explain what he meant since he was positive at the time he was seeing things because in what world did it make sense to see a human transforming into a beast?

“I saw this person; well I thought they were a person but they kind of..... Transformed.”

Derek’s eyes were emerald green again and he had lost the fangs and claws, it relieved Stiles to know Derek could control whatever he was.

“Transformed? What did they transform into?”

“Like a beast, they had red eyes and their whole body changed like, like......Remus Lupin!”

“Remus Lupin?” Derek asks obviously confused (figures he wouldn’t get the reference)

“Dude, Harry Potter.... You were watching it that night on TV.”

Derek is still giving him a bewildered look.

“Are you kidding me? You haven’t seen The Prisoner of Azkaban? It’s the best one! I seriously need to sit you down and make you watch it because you haven’t seen Harry Potter until--”

“Stiles I haven’t seen any of the damn movies now can you just get to your point?” way to interrupt a dude when he’s on a roll, _rude._

“Right well uh his whole body changed, his bones snapped and expanded, his clothes were literally ripped apart during the transformation and then he wasn’t human, he was just a beast and his killer instincts I guess you could say took over, what I saw was kind of like that but I was hungry and cold, I thought I was hallucinating the whole thing but obviously you’re not exactly human so what are you Derek?”

“What was Remus?” Derek asks.

“A were wolf obviously but they aren’t real—Oh my god they’re real aren’t they? Is that what you are? Do you lose control on a full moon? Are you going to change and rip me apart!? Is that why I’m here? You need something thing to hunt when the full moon comes and you figured, hey why go out and kill innocent humans when I can rid the world one homeless person at a time! Oh god I’m going to die!”

Derek just watches him and Stiles can’t help that he’s hyperventilating, everything makes sense, okay well not everything in fact it makes no sense for any of what he said to be true considering everything that’s happened between them but maybe it was a werewolf thing, to build trust with their prey before hunting them down.

“Stiles!” Derek is quickly by his side pulling him into his arms. “Stiles please just relax; I am not going to hunt you down for the full moon. I won’t hurt you.”

Stiles wants to obey, wants to believe what Derek is saying and calm down  and just melt into his warmth but that sounds exactly like something someone would say just before they stab them in the back (okay maybe he has watched to many horror movies but a mass murdered never admits that they’re a mass murder!)

“Stiles please believe me, I want you. Fuck this morning I was so close to having you, you have no idea what effect you have on me.” The last part comes out like a purr in his ear and it makes Stiles shudder.

Derek wants him. It’s running through his head like a mantra, calming his breath until he can look Derek in the eye.

“What effect do I have?” It wasn’t intended to sound sexual but Derek’s eyes flicker red for a second before returning to their beautiful emerald green.

Swiftly Derek gently pushes him back into the couch, leaning over him, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck, just breathing in his scent.

“You drive me insane Stiles, from the moment I backed you into that wall and threw back that hoodie I’ve wanted to claim you. I couldn’t believe someone so beautiful, so perfect was being abused, stuck living on the streets having to steal, I want to hunt down everyone who has ever brought you pain and rip their throats out. I want you to be mine Stiles, so no one else can have you but me.”

Stiles whimpers as Derek softly licks over the mark he left this morning.

This is all a lot to take in, even though Stiles kind of wants to just tell Derek to claim him (whatever that means) he needs to think with his head, not his dick, he needs to talk to someone, someone like his best friend..... Shit Scott, Derek said he doesn’t know about him. Does that mean that Scott is like Derek? Is Scott a werewolf? Is Isaac a werewolf? Isaac has been asking him weird questions all week about wolves. At least now Stiles gets why.

“Derek, I need time to think. Not run, I promise I won’t run I just want to talk to Scott. I would talk to you more but you’re kind of making me lose my mind the way you uh..... You just make me want to roll over and not think and this is something that I really need to think about so do you mind giving me a lift?”

Derek sucks and licks at the sensitive mark on his neck one last time before sitting up and getting to his feet.

“You realize that Scott is also--”

“A werewolf? Yeah I figured as much, Isaac to I’m assuming.”

Derek nods. “Well then as long as you’re comfortable with Scott I don’t mind at all, pack a bag you can stay the night at his house, if you don’t want to do this you don’t have to, tomorrow’s a full moon. If you don’t want to be with me I won’t come after you, I can control myself, just tell Scott he will keep you safe, also it’s meant to be storming tonight so just..... Just don’t freak out, you’re safe with Scott.”

“Derek I--”

“It’s okay Stiles, I’ll wait in the car we can talk on the way over there.”

Stiles still wants to be with Derek he just needs time to think and talk to Scott about the whole werewolf sex thing (They’re best friends, if you can’t talk to your best bud about hot werewolf sex then what can you talk to them about?) the way Derek looked when he said _‘If you don’t want to be with me I won’t come after you’_ it was like a kicked puppy and he needs Derek to know that he won’t leave him, he’s not scared, he trusts Derek (apart from his minor freak out before, he’s still astonished that someone like Derek wants to claim him at all okay.)

Shaking out of his thoughts Stiles grabs a small back pack and puts a pair of boxers and underwear in it deciding that he will definitely be coming back for Derek tomorrow, if Derek was dangerous then Scott would have already said something so Scott must at least trust Derek enough to leave his best friend in the care of him which is good enough for Stiles.

*****

Derek’s mind is in overdrive by the time Stiles comes out of the house with a bag that can’t have more than a couple of items in it. What if Stiles doesn’t come back? He isn’t scared but if he does decide his life is better off without Derek in it then his wolf may go a little insane which means he will have to chain himself up and that will just piss his wolf off even more.

“Hey, I have tomorrow off work so I will ask Scott to give me a lift back. There are still some things I want to ask you but there are other things I need to ask Scott and I am going to shut up before I start rambling.”

Derek just nods in response before he starts the car. So Stiles is going to come back tomorrow, that’s a good sign but it doesn’t ease Derek’s mind. His wolf has never felt so drawn to someone before; it’s not even just his wolf. He wants Stiles as his mate as well. He’s never felt like this before, he has felt lust and love for people but he never felt like they were his mate. His mother always said when you meet your mate you’ll feel it, and he did feel it, from the moment he saw Stiles all he wanted to do was protect him, it’s all he wants to do for the rest of his life and the thought of Stiles leaving him, not letting him protect him makes his heart drop.

When Derek pulls up outside of Scott’s house Stiles turns to him.

“You have been quiet the entire ride, are you okay Derek? I don’t have to go--”

“No, its fine Stiles, you need time to think and you need to decide what you want. I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me.”

Stiles softly smiles before reaching to his bag to get out of the car.

“Wait.” Derek grabs the phone out of his pocket handing it to Stiles. “In case you don’t want to come back, text me and I will get out of the house so you can get your things.”

Stiles looks at the phone before taking it and putting it in his pocket, Derek can hear the beat of his heart picking up speed like he’s having a mental debate in his head.

Derek is about to ask what’s on his mind when Stiles flings his arms around his neck bringing their lips together. It’s sloppy and in no way precise but Derek feels himself melting into it as Stiles pulls him closer.

Derek brings his arm around Stiles forcing them impossibly closer as he licks his way into Stiles accepting mouth, moaning when he feels Stiles softly lick back sucking Derek’s tongue into his mouth. It’s filthy and hot and Derek finds himself pulling away before he loses control and claims Stiles in his backseat.

“Sorry, I didn’t want you thinking I was leaving you. Seriously Derek I don’t think I could even if I was scared shitless of you.”

Derek whines. Stiles really has no idea what he does to him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, text or call if you need to. I’ll miss you.”

“Okay that was actually adorable. I could definitely get used to seeing this side of you.” Stiles is grinning and Derek growls letting his eyes flash red. “Okay and that was freakishly sexy so I am gonna go now before I let more word vomit come out of my mouth.... Uh I’ll miss you too, thanks for this Derek, it means a lot.”

Derek presses his lips to Stiles temple “Have a good night Stiles.”

Stiles breathes out “Yeah, you too.” Before getting out of the car and walking to Scott’s front door.

As soon as Derek see’s Stiles safely inside, he puts his car in drive and takes off.

It’s going to be a long night.

*****

As soon as Scott let Stiles in Melissa had grabbed him and started inspecting the nearly faded bruise on his cheek and going into full nurse mode asking all these questions before finally just hugging him and telling him how much she missed him. It was nice, Melissa had always been like a second mum to him and he found himself nearly crying over how much he had missed this.

“Come on mum, let the poor guy breathe.” Scott laughs as Melissa let’s him go.

“I am ordering pizza for you boys as celebration for you too finding each other again!”

“Mum you do know were just friends right?” Scott is wearing a dopey grin and Melissa glares.

“Oh ha ha, you know what I meant, now go bond or whatever teenagers spend their time doing these days.”

Scott smiles and grabs Stiles wrist pulling him up stairs and into his room.

“So you know?” Scott asks as soon as the door shuts.

“About werewolves and the fact that my best friend happens to be one, yep I’m aware of that.”

“And you aren’t freaked out or anything?”

“No, I mean I kind of saw a werewolf before but I thought I was imagining it so never gave it a second thought. Well until Derek went all red eyes and claws on me.”

Scott shakes his head. “You know I told him not to wolf out as a way of showing you, and he goes and does it anyway.”

Stiles laughs, its good talking to Scott again. “I think it was my fault really, he kept trying to get a word in but I was freaking out that he regretted everything that had happened between us and you know me when I’m nervous, I could have rambled for hours.”

“Well Derek is a take action kind of guy.” Scott and Stiles both snicker that the thought.

“So how did you become a werewolf anyway?” Stiles asks curiously.

“I was sixteen and Allison and I had just started dating and I wanted to get her something nice for her birthday so I got a summer job. Long story short one day after I worked a late shift I was heading to my car when I heard a howling noise, when I turned around I was being tackled and bitten.”

“Oh wow that sounds intense. How do you know Derek?” He wanted to play it cool and just casually ask about how Scott and Derek met but he couldn’t help his eager tone, he was really curious.

Scott grins “His uncle was the one that bit me. When Derek first found me he was a grouch. Kept saying I was just a stupid kid that didn’t know what was at stake, told me I couldn’t play lacrosse until I found an anchor and could control my wolf.”

“So he helped you?” Stiles asks.

“I guess he did, he just did it in an extremely threatening way. Seriously he’s not normally like the way he is with you, I mean he looks after his pack and his sister means the world to him but you’re not his pack or family so him being affectionate towards you took me by surprise, this whole situation has taken me by surprise! Why didn’t you come here when you were kicked out? Even if it has been four years were bros for life and it just really sucks that I was enjoying life while you were--”

“Scott, don’t blame yourself. When I was kicked out of that hell hole it was because I thought I was disgusting, making out with dudes, finding dudes attractive. After everything I didn’t think anyone could love me especially not you and then I steal the wallet of a guy that looks like he could rip me apart with his hands and I thought, this is it, I am about to die, this Adonis of a man is about to beat me to death.” Stiles takes a moment reliving the moment like it was yesterday and not six days ago. “And then he was caressing my face, like if he pressed to hard I might break, I’m pretty sure that’s the moment I started falling for him.”

“Whoa, you love Derek?”

“What? No it’s only been a week...... Give me a month and I will though.”

“Yeah?” Scott asks with his dopey grin back.

“Yeah” Stiles smiles back. “So tell me, you and Isaac seem close. Anything you want to tell your good buddy Stiles?”

“Dude don’t refer to yourself in third person, makes you sound like an obnoxious dick.”

“Dude don’t avoid the question.” Stiles shoots back feeling proud at the way Scott blushes and burries his face in his hands.

“We’re friends.”

“Right so he’s not the reason you and Allison broke up?”

“What? No, Allison and I broke up because her mother tried to kill me.”

“What!? Dude mind filling me in on why the fuck Allison’s mother was trying to kill you?”

“Oh right” Scott says looking up from his hands. “You don’t know about Allison’s family. They’re hunters, they hunt supernatural creatures but they follow a code, Allison’s mum was trying to kill me because I didn’t stay away from Allison after her family found out what I was, it went against the code and Derek saved me and ended up biting Allison’s mother in the process which lead to her killing herself because she didn’t want to be a werewolf.” Scott takes a deep breath. “Anyway so after that Allison was determined to hunt Derek down because she blamed him for her mother’s death but when I told her the truth we decided we couldn’t be together right now and if it’s meant to be it will be.”

Stiles lets out a sigh of relief, the last thing he wanted was for Allison to still be hunting his kind of but not really boy friend.

“Sounds like you have had an interesting four years. I am jealous I wasn’t around to witness all this.”

“It’s been crazy that’s for sure.”

“You know all that still doesn’t explain why you and Isaac are flirting with each other.”

“Dude seriously? Isaac and I are close. He actually was living here for a year before he got a job and his own place, him and Allison nearly had a thing before.....” Scott trails off giving a thoughtful expression before continuing. “I’m not actually sure why he stopped going after Allison.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “My guess would be because he likes you more.”

“Okay enough about me, what about you and Derek?”

“What about us?” Stiles replies as nonchalantly as possible.

“Don’t play dumb you have a hickey Stiles and it reeks of his saliva. Are you going to let him claim you tomorrow night?”

Stiles blushes and quickly covers the swollen flesh with his hand. “What does that even mean? How do werewolves claim people?”

Stiles watches as Scott’s face goes red and twists into disgust. “Please don’t make me say it. This is you and Derek we’re talking about here!”

“Hey you were the one that wanted to change the topic back on me.  Come on just tell me, I will die of embarrassment if I have to ask Derek what he wants to do to me because that sounds so much more dirty when you say it out loud!”

“Fine, he will either give you a claiming bite or he will... Uh...... Well he will knot you....”

“Knot me?” Stiles asks “Like I know what it means but you can do that?”

“Yeah we can do that and no I have never done it before so I have no idea how it works, all I know is that we only do it to people we consider to be our mates.”

“Mates? Like how wolves mate for life?”

“Yeah, you’re not a wolf Stiles which is why you should really talk to Derek about all this. If he considers you his mate, which I think he does, then the rest is up to you really. We can control the... Uh knot so you can have......” Scott makes a face as he flails his hands in a gesture that says _you know_ “without having to worry about mating. Derek’s a good guy, he has a complicated history but he’s actually been there for me a lot and if someone is gonna mate my best friend well I’m glad it’s Derek. Seriously whatever you choose, I’m happy for you Stiles.”

Stiles is blushing when he gets up and pulls Scott into a bro hug. “Thanks man.” Stiles pulls back. “Seriously I don’t know what I would have done without you.” And that’s true, he loves Scott like a brother and if he wasn’t here for him to talk to then Stiles would be lost..... Or being fucked into the mattress by a strong, gorgeous, perfectly sculptured man with a perfect ass that Stiles just wants to--

“Dude! Please stop thinking about whatever you are thinking about.”

Stiles looks up at Scott with wide eyes. “Wait can you sense that? You know arousal”

“Yeah man and I am not even going to ask what was going through your head.”

Stiles mentally starts going over everything he’s done since living with Derek and.... _Oh my god he could hear me, probably even smell me jerking it in the shower._ Stiles has never been so ashamed of his late night shower sessions, they had become a thing because Derek is just so..... Derek. How could he not get horny when he’s seen and snuggled with that body? Spank bank material for life.

Groaning Stiles shoves his head in his hands. “How likely is it that you could hear, I don’t know say someone spanking the monkey whilst in the shower?”

Scott doesn’t answer he just looks at Stiles for a moment before the sound of laughter is filling the room and Scott is on the floor clutching his stomach trying to calm down.

“Oh... You.... Oh my god!” Scott is in tears and Stiles is definitely unamused, why is it that Scott thinks his crisis at the moment is the most funny thing in the world.

“Okay, okay I am calm. Oh wow that must have been torture for Derek, listening to you.....”

And Scott is gone again, lost in a fit of giggles.

Stiles really needs a new best friend after this.

“Boys the pizza is here! Come down and get it.” Melissa calls and Scott finally stops laughing to grab Stiles and pull him out of his room.

“Oh man I really have missed you.” Scott says as they make their way towards the kitchen

“Dido buddy.” Stiles replies and for the first time in years feeling completely and utterly happy, he still needs to talk to Derek and sort the whole mating and claiming thing out but he wouldn’t mind being Derek’s mate, he could definitely live the rest of his life waking up snuggled in Derek’s arms and tomorrow he was going to tell Derek exactly that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a lot of fun writing this chapter, Sorry for the bad Harry Potter reference but I am not as much of a geek as I would like to be for this story so I haven't watched movies like: Star wars (I've seen the family guy version although I am pretty sure that pisses people off even more xD) Lord of the Rings (I fell asleep during the first one) Star Trek (Don't even know what that's about) The Matrix (I watched the slow motion scene), I haven't even seen men in black (which I hear is a interesting movie) also not gonna lie I have no idea what Dr. Who is and when ever my friend references it I zone out because I have no interest in it, but I hear it has the Malcolm off arrow in it and he is apparently gay on it/IRL which I didn't know so that's interesting. 
> 
> Basically my point is I will be making terrible geek attempts at some parts of this story and I am sorry for how bad they will be.


	7. Something Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Scott are adorable and still oblivious of how hot they are for each other and Stiles and Derek are reunited before the big storm hits and fluffy/sexy things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written smut, hope it's not to bad :3 
> 
> This chapter is all in Stiles POV because I figured the point of view from Stiles for his first sexual experience would be more interesting than Derek's.

Stiles was awoken by the sound of Scott slamming his bedroom door shut and yelling “Morning sleeping beauty, get up and get dressed we are going to go out for lunch to have more bronding time before I drive you back to Derek’s.”

Groaning Stiles rises from the mattress. “Bronding? Is that even a word?”

“Bro bonding, I shortened it.”

“Lame.” Stiles flops back onto his stomach snuggling back into the pillow. It was storming all night just like Derek said so they had spent most of the night playing video games, eating pizza and just talking about everything to help him not panic. It was nice but the storm didn’t settle down until two in the morning so getting up early (not that he actually knows what time it is) is a no go.

Scott huffs. “Isaac thought it was creative.”

“Well Isaac wants to get in your pants, I don’t.”

Stiles thinks he’s won when suddenly Scott is on his back shaking him.

“Alright, alright I am getting up!”

Scott has a triumphant smile on his face. “Come down stairs when you’re dressed.....Oh and uh Isaac is here so uh stop you know....”

Smiling wickedly to himself Stiles puts on a face of evil innocence. “Scott my lips are sealed, now go brond and bromosexual it up with your other bro.”

Scott shoots him a glare before shutting the door and leaving Stiles to laugh to himself at his lame choice of words.

*****

When they arrived at the cafe Stiles was about to be sick. He had been stuck watching Isaac and Scott awkwardly flirt in the front for the whole ride and it was frustrating how oblivious they both were.

“So what are you two going to get? Going to share a sweet treat and spoon feed each other like all those couples do in romantic movies.” Stiles makes kissy faces and Isaac punches his shoulder in a way that was probably meant to be friendly but it hurt. A lot.

“Freaking were wolves.” Stiles says as he clutches his shoulder which is more than likely going to bruise.

“Shit sorry, now you know about us I thought I’d treat you like pack, except you don’t heal like the rest of the pack.”

“Well duh I am a human.”

Isaac rolls his eyes in response and his attention goes straight back to Scott.

Zoning out of their conversation Stiles starts letting his mind drift to Derek. He and Scott didn’t discuss it much past claiming so he still had no idea what he was going to say when he walked through the front door to Derek’s house. Is he meant to strip naked and hold out his arms and just say _‘claim me big boy’_ or are they meant to talk.

Talking seemed wiser, much wiser. The thought of being knotted while incredibly hot, not something he was ready for just yet. He doesn’t even know if he’s ready to have full on, being fucked into the mattress sex yet. He wants it but he spent the last four years being told how wrong it was to lie with another man, he only got to the kissing part and he was thrown out onto the streets being told god will punish him for his sins. When he voiced this to Scott, Scott had said that if there’s a god he’s pretty sure he doesn’t care who people bang and although it could have been worded better he had a point.

Nothing about what he was doing with Derek felt wrong, in fact it felt so right it was perfect. He wasn’t ashamed of how he felt for the guy that had taken him in and shown him kindness. Derek was the reason he is now ordering pancakes and a milkshake with his _own_ money. He wanted to be claimed by Derek, it was scary and it was totally out of his comfort zone but he wanted Derek’s knot, he wanted Derek to give him everything he could.

He always pictured himself being in love when he finally had sex, he was falling pretty hard for Derek right now but did he love him? It’s been a week; can you really fall completely and utterly in love within a week? Did Derek love him or was it lust? Did Derek want him to be his mate for the rest of his life?

There was one question Stiles desperately wanted an answer to and he wants to see Derek to get it answered. He doesn’t want to sound ungrateful to Scott’s idea of bronding, but let’s face it; he was definitely the third wheel.

Scott and Isaac were sitting next to each other eating and Scott was making weird faces which Isaac found completely hilarious. They were both blushing like idiots and to think he has been taking love advice from these two.

Deciding to ignore the cuteness of the situation going on across from him, Stiles drenched his pancakes in maple syrup and began demolishing them.

He kind of just wanted to be with Derek again. He wasn’t clingy but the sky was dark and cloudy, a big storm was working its way over and as much as he loves and trusts Scott, he feels safest in Derek’s arms. Also he wanted to tell Derek how he felt before he lost his nerve.

The more he went over it in his head the more he worried. What if Derek doesn’t want to knot him and he looks like an idiot bringing it up. Scott said werewolves only knot people they consider to be their mates so can you really just laugh off basically admitting you want to be someone’s mate because yeah Stiles definitely wants to be Derek’s mate, he wants to start with the biting (the first time Derek threatened to bite him it sounded extremely hot) and then work up to the knotting, whether Derek wants the same thing is unknown but Stiles hopes that he does.

“Stiles?” Scott asks. “You alright? Looks like the storms coming in and trust me you don’t want to be driving on the road to Derek’s house in a storm. A tree branch will likely crush us to death so we got to get going.”

“Oh right yeah, I was kind of just thinking it looked like it was about to storm.”

Stuffing the last of his pancake in his mouth Stiles stands. “Well are you two love wolfs coming?”

“You don’t get nearly enough credit for your wit.” Isaac states with a roll of the eyes.

“Why thank you Isaac, I approve of this one Scott, he gets me.” Isaac smirks shaking his head while Scott goes red.

“Uh cool” Scott says still flustered. “We should go than, Isaac are you coming or do you have work today?”

“Nah I have work but if you feel up to it you should stop by. Monday’s are always slow and I could use the company.”

“Yeah that sounds good.”

Scott and Isaac stare lovingly at each other until Stiles starts making gagging noises. “Get” _cough “_ a room” _cough cough._

Scott snaps out of his daze and glares daggers at Stiles.

“Let’s go. I’ll stop by after I drop Stiles off.”

Isaac’s smile lights up the room. “I’ll see you soon than.”

When they get in the car Scott immediately turns to him. “Dude why did you have to embarrass me like that?”

“Oh come on Scott! Isaac is totally into you; in fact you’re the only one getting so worked up over this. Just ask him out I guarantee he will say yes.”

“You don’t know that.” Scott sounds so small; he actually thinks Isaac would say no, it’s adorable yet infuriating at the same time. Was he not in that cafe? Was he mentally challenged? Because he would have to be to no notice the way Isaac looks at him.

“You know I didn’t think Derek would ever be into....” Stiles gestures towards his pale, lean body littered with freckles and moles. “Yet I am about to go get all up on that”

“Dude please no visuals!”

“My point is that I took a chance and it paid off. Just ask him out if he says no then I will willingly do whatever you want for a day, I’ll even never use the word bronding in vain. Just please do something you two are gonna kill me with your sexual tension if you continue the way you are!”

Scott smiles and shakes his head. “Fine, but when he says no and our friendship becomes incredibly awkward I am blaming you!”

“Sounds good to me.” Stiles raises his fist in victory when Scott just mumbles out “It’s a good thing I love you.” Before starting the car heading to Derek’s house.

*****

The drive goes quickly as Scott worries on what to say to Isaac and Stiles reassures him that he will be fine. He wasn’t even this nervous about Allison, it hits Stiles that Scott must really like Isaac and if Stiles is wrong (not even possible the way those to act) then Scott will be crushed.

Pulling up outside the Hale house Stiles wishes Scott good luck with Isaac and waves as he drives back down the windy road.

Turning around Stiles takes a deep breath, he can do this. Just go in there and tell Derek how he feels and do other questionable things that could lead to many orgasms. Easy right?

In the distance Stiles sees lightening strike down from the sky before he hears the loud, roaring bang of thunder that follows. Stiles whole body jumps and he runs to the door only for it to be opened to reveal Derek Hale in his naked glory.

Okay so he wasn’t naked but he had a towel wrapped around his waist, hanging low so Stiles could see the dark trail of hair beneath his naval and his chest _Jesus!_ Stiles had seen his chest before but seeing it now as he traced Derek’s abdominals with his eyes and took in his dark, peaked nipples. It took Stiles breath away removing the power of words leaving him speechless as it started to pour down rain.

“Stiles.” Derek smiles, grabbing Stiles and pulling him into his arms. The way Derek is holding him you would think Stiles had been gone for months and not a night.

“Hey.” Stiles brings his arms up to clutch onto Derek’s naked back. “Can we go inside?”

Derek noses at his neck sniffing at the mark he made yesterday before mumbling “Yeah.” And pulling Stiles into the house.

“Sorry, I was in the shower when I heard the thunder and your heart beat pick up.”

“Don’t be sorry. I mean you should never apologize for being naked because......” Stiles didn’t really know where he was going with this so he made an awkward coughing noise and clutched the strap on his bag.

Derek had one of his impressively sexy eye brows raised as if waiting for Stiles to continue.

Sighing Stiles let his eyes roam over Derek’s body one last time before he embarrasses himself with more word vomit. “Because you are an Adonis of a man and I can’t believe you actually want to claim me, which by the way Scott told me about and there’s actually something I wanted to ask you about the whole claiming thing, do you want to knot me?” Stiles couldn’t help but ramble, it was a nervous habit and if he paused and gave Derek a chance to talk he would have chickened out of asking about the whole knotting thing and he really wanted to know if Derek wanted him that way.

Derek’s pupils dilate and his eyes flash red. “Yes.”

“Oh—Kay” Stiles stutters out suddenly feeling nervous about his lack of sexual experience. “I mean I want you to knot me as well, but uh you’re in virgin territory so do you think we could wait a little longer for the .... Knotting?”

“We don’t have to rush anything, knotting is a big deal.” Derek opens his mouth to continue but closes it again looking embarrassed.

“What’s on your mind?” Stiles asks because he has never seen Derek look embarrassed.

“It’s a full moon tonight.” Derek simply states.

“Oh....Kay, I thought you didn’t lose control on full moons.”

“I don’t, but you’re not mine yet.”

Derek’s eyes are red again and Stiles feels oddly turned on.

“So claim me?” Of course Stiles attempt at sounding sexy would come out awkward and sound  like a question but it seems to work for Derek because he growls and grabs Stiles hand leading him up the stairs and into his room.

Once it the room Derek turns around and tosses Stiles bag into a corner and grabs Stiles face, bringing their lips together.

Stiles moans into it, taking off his hoodie as Derek backs him up to the bed, kissing him like Stiles is his air to breathe.

Derek grabs Stiles shirt lifting it over his head taking a moment to softly trace over the fading bruises there, Derek growls and Stiles tries to cover up his body, he forgot about how beat up he was in his lust induced state. Derek grabs his waist moving in to connect their lips once more.

“Don’t try and hide yourself from me. You’re perfect to me Stiles.”

Stiles nods fighting off the urge to cry because crying totally not sexy.

Derek kisses his temple before going to work on his jeans. Once undone Derek pushes them down and rips them off his legs. Derek gently nudges Stiles back so he’s sprawled out on the mattress where he climbs above him kissing Stiles before nipping and kissing his way down Stiles neck, licking at his mark and moving down and along Stiles chest, stopping to suck a nipple along the way softly tugging the sensitive nub with his teeth making Stiles moan before continuing his journey down.

 Stiles is already hard and leaking when Derek nuzzles his face into his crotch and he lets out a strangled whimper.

“You have no idea how much I want you Stiles. Fuck, you just couldn’t keep your hands off yourself in the shower could you?” Derek slowly nips and bites at the soft, pale flesh on his thighs, teasing the waist band of Stiles boxer briefs down so he can kiss and suck the head of his leaking arousal. “What were you thinking about as you fucked your fist, painting the walls with your cum?”

Stiles doesn’t know if it’s a rhetorical question but he answers it anyway. “Y-You, always you, Derek please.” He doesn’t know what he’s asking for, he’s never been touched this way before and it’s driving him crazy, the way he can feel Derek’s hot breath ghosting over the head of his cock.

Derek smirks. “It’s okay Stiles, I’ll take care of you.” And that was it for talking because Derek ripped Stiles briefs off the rest of the way and started licking up his shaft, tracing the vein on the underside with greedy interest making Stiles whimper and thrust up uncontrollably.

“Derek.” Stiles whines out and Derek finally takes pity on him, taking his cock fully into his mouth, enclosing it in warm, wet, glorious heat.

“Oh my god, fuuuuuck Derek!”

Derek hummed around him hollowing out his cheeks, sucking harder and Stiles knew he wasn’t going to last long. How could he? Blow jobs are quite possibly the best things in the world and Stiles wanted many, many more of them in the future and he wanted Derek’s mouth to fulfil that duty.

“D-Derek, I’m gonna--” Derek growled and bobbed his head faster ripping Stiles orgasm out of him.

Stiles moaned loudly as shot string after string of cum into Derek’s eager tongue.

Once Derek was satisfied he had milked Stiles dry he pulled off with a wet popping sound, standing up he pulled Stiles with him, grabbing Stiles ass and lifting him so he could change their position.

Derek sat back against the head board with Stiles straddling his still towelled up lap, and that just wouldn’t do. Stiles could see the bulge under the towel and his hands grabbed and pulled at the material until it was out of the way and Derek was just as naked as he was.

Derek definitely wasn’t average, there was a lot of him down there and it made Stiles feel subconscious. Derek isn’t exactly longer but he is thicker and Stiles finds himself wondering what it would be like for Derek to be inside of him.

Derek clears his throat and Stiles realizes he was just sitting there on his lap staring at his dick for like a minute.

“Oh right uh, did you want me to, uh well.... Do something?”

Derek chuckles before cupping Stiles face brining their lips together and shoving his tongue into Stiles mouth so Stiles can taste himself. Stiles thought it would be gross but he moans into it finding it strangely hot.

They kiss for what seems like hours when in reality only a couple of minute have passed by. Derek eagerly searching and exploring every inch of Stiles mouth and Stiles just grips Derek’s shoulders letting him take complete control.

When Derek finally pulls back he gives Stiles lip one last gentle tug before moving in to nip at the lobe of Stiles ear.

“Need to claim you Stiles, need to make you mine.” It’s whispered huskily into his ear and it sends chills through Stiles body making him tremble.

“Do it, I want you to.” Stiles arches his neck to the side giving Derek full access to his jugular.

Derek growls and suddenly a sharp pain goes through Stiles body as Derek sinks his fangs into his shoulder, Stiles starts whimpering as the pain turns into a flow of pleasure and reawakens his softened member forcing out his second orgasm on the afternoon, painting his and Derek’s chest with his cum.

Panting Stiles brings his head down to rest on Derek’s shoulder as he comes down from his high.

Derek’s still placing soft, soothing licks over where he bit him when Stiles finds his voice again.

“Derek, you’re still hard.”

“I know, just relax.”

“But--”

“It doesn’t matter Stiles, you need to rest.”

Stiles lets out a huff of annoyance. “No, you can’t expect me to just leave you hanging after that. That was amazing.”

Derek ignores him and continues lapping at the sensitive flesh.

“Derek, please can I just...” Stiles doesn’t care how tired he is, he wants to be good to Derek. Derek’s dick was a painful red, just begging for attention.

Derek sighs and places a soft kiss to his latest mark on Stiles before grabbing Stiles hand and bringing it down to wrap around his aching member.

“Just like you do yourself.”

Now that Stiles could do. He doesn’t mean to toot his own horn but he considers himself a master of masturbation.

Wrapping his hand around Derek’s cock, Stiles begins to pump up and down the shaft just the way he likes it, giving a twist of the wrist at the top and thumbing over the head.

Derek lets out the sexiest moan Stiles has ever heard and it makes him feel more confident. Stiles pumps faster, tightening his grip, moving in to suck his own spot onto Derek’s neck feeling the need to leave his own mark on Derek.

Derek growls as he throws his head back, shooting rope after rope of cum, painting Stiles hand and their chest even more.

Stiles kisses the red mark he made on Derek’s neck when he is satisfied with it.

Derek strokes up and down his back as Stiles snuggles into his warmth. This was amazing, Stiles could definitely see himself snuggling with Derek for the rest of his life. It felt so right, so perfect.

“I’m going to get a wash cloth and clean us up. I’ll be right back.” Derek places a soft kiss on Stiles temple before gently shifting them so Stiles is lying down and he can get up and walk to the bathroom.

Stiles listens to the sound of rain hitting the roof and soft rumbles of thunder roaring through the sky as he drifts off finding he feels perfectly safe in Derek’s bed, like nothing can hurt him as long as he is here, it’s one of the most comforting feelings in the world and when Derek comes back and starts running a warm, soft wash cloth across his stomach, absently running his fingers over the bruises around his rib cage Stiles lets out a sigh on content and lets his tiredness overcome him taking him into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need to say thank you to everyone for the supportive comments, even the critique has been nice and helpful. I didn't think so many people would enjoy the story but I am glad because it has been a joy writing it so far. I going to America next week so I won't update until I get back (I may update before I leave if I have time) I will write more every chance I get though so I will hopefully have a couple of chapters to type up and post when I get home. :)
> 
> P.S. if anyone did want this chapter in Derek's POV I can definitely type that up and post it before I go :3


	8. Something Claimed, Derek's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically chapter 7 from Derek's POV. (I am currently writing a new fic which is only one chapter but basically porn with plot so I could practice writing smut so this chapter's smut may have been written better)

“Derek?” Cora calls from downstairs.

Huffing, Derek gets out of bed and throws a pair of faded jeans on before walking down stairs to greet his sister.

“Ever heard of knocking?”

“Derek this is our family home, I don’t have to knock.”

“Yeah I know, just have a lot on my mind lately.”

“Stiles?” Cora asks. “You’ve been avoiding the pack, only person that has heard anything from you is Isaac. What’s going on Derek?”

Sighing Derek makes his way to the kitchen to sit down at the table, it was too early in the morning (okay so it was nearly noon but he didn’t sleep well last night) to deal with Cora and her persistent ways.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Don’t act dumb, it’s beneath you Derek, Isaac refused to tell me anything about Stiles so that’s why I’m here. I want to meet him, so does the rest of the pack.”

“Well he’s not here.”

“What?” Cora says disapprovingly. “Don’t tell me you have gotten rid of him already.”

Derek lets out a low growl at the thought of getting rid of Stiles, _his Stiles._

“No, he stayed at Scott’s house last night, apparently they’re best friends.”

It’s not like Derek wants to be so possessive over Stiles, he’s glad that Stiles and Scott are close and Stiles has a friend in his life but his wolf was growling all night at the thought of Stiles unclaimed with Scott, like somehow Scott would take Stiles away from him, it took all his will power to stay in bed and not storm over to Scott’s house.

“Oh well that’s nice. You’re okay with that? Scott isn’t a part of our pack.”

Derek shrugs. “Neither is Stiles.”

“Yet. If you plan on mating with him then he will be.”

“If Stiles doesn’t want to come back than he needs Scott.”

Cora giggles. “I met him for about 3 minutes and I know he will come back to you. It’s kind of cute, but tell anyone I said that I will kill you in your sleep.”

Derek laughs, he seems to be doing that a lot lately. “I’ll keep that in mind, thanks Cora. If you want to hang around he should be coming home soon but I need a shower.”

“Home? So this is his home. I was wondering how long you planned on keeping him here, if the job was a way of getting him  back on his feet and sending him out into the big bad world. Is he your mate?”

“Yeah, I want him to be.” He wants Stiles, he wants Stiles to open up to him about his past, he wants to kiss away every blemish on Stiles perfect, pale, lean body, he wants to leave his own marks on his body so everyone knows who he belongs to and he wants Stiles to let him do all this because he wants to keep Stiles, not as a pet but has his and he wants to belong to Stiles as well, give himself to Stiles if that’s what Stiles wants. It’s scary and it’s a new feeling but Derek would be lying to himself if he tried to deny any of it.

“I see.... Tomorrow.” Cora says and gets up to leave.

“Tomorrow?” Derek asks.

“Yeah, the pack is going to come over tomorrow. Scott as well with Isaac, I haven’t asked but I am sure Scott will say yes. I’ll organise it all you just focus on Stiles. It’s a full moon tonight I am guessing you plan on claiming him?” Derek opens his mouth but Cora puts her finger to his lips. “Actually don’t answer that I’d rather just find out tomorrow. We will be here at noon.” Cora waves. “I’ll see you tomorrow Derek.”

Derek mumbles out a bye before running up stairs to take a shower.

The shower is perfect, just what Derek needs to get his mind off tonight. He wants to claim Stiles but how is he meant to tell Stiles that? He has to do it before the moon is at its peak, he can’t just assume that he will be able to control himself, his wolf wants to claim Stiles and if he doesn’t do it himself who knows what his wolf will do, he can’t picture hurting Stiles but he is a virgin and he won’t have the patience the properly prepare him for his knot so biting would be the easier option. That is if Stiles will let him.

Derek is brought out of out of his thoughts by the sound of a car pulling up outside and Stiles voice saying “Don’t be a chicken, ask him out, you can thank me later, good luck man.”

Derek grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist so he can go get dressed when he hears a loud bang of thunder and his ears lock onto the increase in Stiles heart rate and instead of going to get dressed he finds himself racing down the stairs, pulling the door opened to a terrified Stiles.

The fear in Stiles eyes doesn’t last long, his breath hitches and his pupils dilate, eyes wandering all over Derek’s body, paying extra attention to his chest and the smell of arousal is coming off of Stiles body in waves.

Ignoring the instinct to jump Stiles on his front porch Derek goes for plan B and grabs Stiles pulling him into a tight embrace, letting Stiles melt in his arms as he lets out a sigh of content. In this moment he never wanted to let Stiles go again.

“Hey.” Stiles says as he brings his arms up clutching onto Derek’s back. “Can we go inside?”

Derek brings his nose down to smell over the mark he made, Stiles hadn’t taken a shower at Scott’s so Stiles still smells like Derek’s body wash, his wolf hums in approval as he mumbles “Yeah.” Pulling Stiles into the house and shutting the door.

“Sorry, I was in the shower when I heard the thunder and your heart beat pick up.” Obviously Stiles didn’t mind Derek being half naked but he didn’t want Stiles to think he expected anything, he wanted Stiles to be sure of what they were doing, they needed to have a long talk but the way Stiles is looking at him with such desire and want is driving him a little insane.

“Don’t be sorry. I mean you should never apologize for being naked because......” Stiles voice drifted off and Derek couldn’t help but grin at how Stiles grabbed his bag strap and coughed as if trying to ignore whatever else he was going to say but that just wouldn’t do.

Derek raised his eyebrow, waiting for Stiles to continue, not letting him get away with changing the topic.

Stiles let out a sigh, eyeing up Derek’s body one last time before he settled on his face and continued. “Because you are an Adonis of a man and I can’t believe you actually want to claim me, which by the way Scott told me about and there’s actually something I wanted to ask you about the whole claiming thing, do you want to knot me?”

Derek felt his wolf rise to the surface at Stiles saying _knot me,_ because he definitely one hundred percent wanted to knot Stiles, he wanted to fill Stiles up so his cum would be leaking out of Stiles ass for hours, so he would smell like Derek for weeks.

“Yes.” Derek simply says fighting for control because he couldn’t knot Stiles, not yet; he needed to see how much Stiles could take before he knotted him.

“Oh—Kay” Stiles stutters out looking nervous. “I mean I want you to knot me as well, but uh you’re in virgin territory so do you think we could wait a little longer for the .... Knotting?”

_Virgin territory_ Derek and his wolf purr at that. He would be the first person, the _only_ person to have Stiles completely and he was overjoyed at the thought of Stiles wanting his knot.

“We don’t have to rush anything, knotting is a big deal.”

Derek is about to ask Stiles if he’s hungry when a thought occurs to him. Stiles doesn’t want to rush into knotting, which is fine because Derek wanted to wait for that anyway, but his wolf Still desperately wants to claim Stiles and he needed Stiles approval because once the moon was up it was about his wolf and seeing his mate unclaimed and ready for the taking was not going to be an easy instinct to fight off.

“What’s on your mind?” Stiles asks.

“It’s a full moon tonight.” Derek simply states.

“Oh....Kay, I thought you didn’t lose control on full moons.”

“I don’t, but you’re not mine yet.”

Stiles pupils dilate and his pulse picks up as he looks into Derek’s red eyes.

“So claim me?” It sounds like a question but Derek is happy to be the answer.

Growling Derek grabs Stiles hand leading him up the stairs into his room deciding that they can talk later when Stiles is his.

Once in the room Derek grabs Stiles bag and tosses it into a corner and grabs Stiles face, bringing their lips together.

Stiles moans into it and starts taking off his hoodie while Derek backs him up to the bed, kissing him like Stiles is his air to breathe.

Grabbing Stiles shirt, Derek lifts it over his head taking a moment to look down to see Stiles bare chest. There are bruises along Stiles rib cage and Derek traces them as he lets out a growl, how dare someone hurt Stiles like this, how dare someone bring his mate pain.

Stiles brings his hands up trying to shield his body from Derek’s eyes but he doesn’t want Stiles to be ashamed, He is perfect to Derek and he should know that.

Grabbing Stiles waist Derek moves in to connect their lips once more.

“Don’t try and hide yourself from me. You’re perfect to me Stiles.”

Stiles nods and Derek kisses his temple before going to work on his jeans. Once undone Derek pushes them down and rips them off his legs. Gently Derek nudges Stiles back so he’s sprawled out on the mattress.

Derek takes a moment to drink in Stiles body with his eyes then climbs on top of him to kiss him then slowly makes his way down Stiles body, stopping to lick and nip at his mark before continuing his venture down, latching onto one of Stiles hard nipples, swirling his tongue around and nipping the sensitive nub, relishing in broken moan Stiles lets out.

Once satisfied he has abused Stiles nipples enough Derek continues is slow torturous pace down, humming in approval at the bulge tenting Stiles briefs.

Derek nuzzles his face into Stiles crotch, breathing in his scent, loving the strangled whimper Stiles lets out at the contact.

“You have no idea how much I want you Stiles. Fuck, you just couldn’t keep your hands off yourself in the shower could you?”

Derek nips and bites the soft pale flesh on Stiles thigh before teasing the waist band of Stiles boxer briefs down so he could place a soft kiss and suck on the head of his leaking arousal.

“What were you thinking about as you fucked your fist, painting the walls with your cum?” Derek asks wanting to hear Stiles come undone before he let Stiles have what he wants.

“Y-You, always you, Derek please.” And that’s exactly what he wanted to hear, Stiles begging for more.

Derek smirks. “It’s okay Stiles, I’ll take care of you.”

Derek rips Stiles briefs off the rest of the way and starts licking up the shaft, Stiles starts letting out strangled moans as Derek greedily traces the vein on the underside of his cock. Stiles was a moaning, thrusting mess and Derek loved that he was the one to make Stiles feel this good.

“Derek.” Stiles whines out making Derek smile.

Bringing his hand around the base Derek gives the shaft one last long, sloppy lick before fully taking Stiles cock into his mouth. He’s never given a blow job before, mainly because he hasn’t felt this way about any other guys but Derek quickly takes in what Stiles likes, bobbing his head up and down, sucking on his head, tonguing the slit and teasing the shaft with his tongue.

It doesn’t take long for Stiles breathing to become ragged as he throws his head back giving into the sensations of Derek sucking him off; it pleases Derek to see Stiles come undone like this, all for him and only him.

“Oh my god, fuuuuuck Derek!” Stiles sounds wrecked and Derek wants to taste him, wants Stiles to give him all he has.

Humming Derek hollows out his cheeks, sucking harder to bring Stiles closer to the edge.

“D-Derek, I’m gonna--”

Growling Derek quickens his pace, bobbing his head up and down and taking Stiles all the way to the base.

He hears Stiles moaning before he feels the first string of cum shooting into his eager tongue, relishing in the taste of Stiles Derek continues to suck Stiles through his orgasm, milking him dry.

Derek stands, ignoring his own arousal in favour of grabbing Stiles and rearranging them so Stiles is straddling his lap while he rested against the head board.

As soon as they were comfortable Derek felt Stiles desperately clawing at his towel, shoving it out of the way so his erection could string up.

Derek watched in wonder as Stiles stared down at his lap, eyes wide, like he was in deep thought and when he licked his sinfully perfect lips all Derek could do was clear his throat to stop himself from shoving his dick down Stiles throat.

“Oh right uh, did you want me to, uh well.... Do something?” It was a stupid question, of course Derek wanted Stiles to do something, but this wasn’t about him, it was Stiles first time, claiming Stiles would be enough for him, he could will his erection away, as long as Stiles was his then he would be happy.

Chuckling Derek decides not to answer the question and instead to kiss Stiles, shoving his tongue into Stiles willing mouth so he can explore every inch of it.

When Derek’s wolf is practically howling at him to claim Stiles he pulls back, gently tugging on Stiles kiss swollen lips before moving to whisper into Stiles ear.

“Need to claim you Stiles, need to make you mine.”

Stiles trembles before saying “Do it, I want you to.”

Stiles arches his neck to the side giving Derek permission to do whatever he needs, it makes Derek growl with pure need as he sinks his fangs into Stiles shoulder.

Stiles starts whimpering and Derek can smell waves of arousal coming from his boy, forcing Stiles dick to spring back to life and let out a couple more valiant squirts all over their chests.

Stiles is panting, bringing his head down to rest of Derek’s shoulder as Derek continues to lick and soothe his claiming mark.

“Derek, you’re still hard.” Stiles says with a tired voice, Derek can tell that he’s exhausted, he just had two orgasms he needs to rest.

“I know, just relax.”

“But--”

“It doesn’t matter Stiles, you need to rest.”

Derek hears Stiles let out an annoyed huff and he knows Stiles isn’t going to let this go.

“No, you can’t expect me to just leave you hanging after that. That was amazing.”

Derek ignores him hoping Stiles will get the point as he continues to lap at the sensitive mark on Stiles neck.

“Derek, please can I just...”

He can’t deny Stiles when he begs like that and it’s sweet that Stiles wants to make him feel good and be good to him.

Derek sighs and places a soft kiss to the bite before grabbing Stiles hand and bringing it down to wrap around his aching member.

“Just like you do yourself.” He softly coos in Stiles ear.

Wrapping his hand around Derek’s cock, Stiles begins to pump up and down the shaft, giving a twist of the wrist at the top and thumbing over the head.

Derek lets out a loud moan at the feeling of Stiles hands wrapped around his hard flesh and Stiles definitely knows how to give a good hand job (teenage boy and a virgin, makes sense that he knows how to) as he pumps faster, tightening his grip adding more pressure to Derek’s already painfully red arousal and when Stiles moves in and starts sucking his own mark onto Derek’s neck he loses.

Growling and throwing his head back, Derek shoots rope after rope of cum all over Stiles hand on across their chests.

Derek begins stroking up and down Stiles back as he comes down from his orgasm high; smiling at the way Stiles kisses the mark he made on his neck before snuggling into Derek’s chest. The mark will be healed by the time the moon is out but it’s the thought that counts.

“I’m going to get a wash cloth and clean us up. I’ll be right back.” Derek says when he is fully down from his high.

 Getting up Derek gives a soft lingering kiss to Stiles temple and gently lowers him on to the mattress so he can go to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom Derek can’t stop smiling, Stiles is his, and now he doesn’t have to worry about losing him, because Stiles wants this, wants to be with Derek as much as Derek wants to be with him, it leaves him feeling fully content with his life for the first time in a long time.

Grabbing a wash cloth Derek cleans himself off then makes his way back to the bed room where Stiles is smiling and slowly drifting off.

He wonders what’s going through Stiles mind as he sits down and runs the soft wash cloth over Stiles pale skin, absently running his fingers over the bruises, watching the rise and fall of Stiles chest as he sighs and slowly falls asleep under his piercing gaze.

Once Stiles is out Derek leans in and brushes his lips over Stiles cheek, softly breathing in Stiles scent mixed with his.

Smiling Derek whispers. “You’re mine now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my friend informed me that the ending to this chapter is creepy, I decided to keep it because as creepy as it is I like possessive Derek being all Stiles is mine and only mine. Anyway I am off to America for a month so I will slowly type out things on my phone (which takes forever) and update probably one more chapter within the month. :)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fan fiction, with teen wolf starting back up (yay!) I figured I would celebrate by testing out my writing skills. Sorry if it sucks or isn't what you were expecting from the summary (I really am just awful at those things) but I love Sterek and I felt inspired. If just one person wants me to finish this story I definitely will because it was actually a lot of fun writing this chapter :)


End file.
